Little Cupid
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Yuri sabe que su padre no es el mejor a la hora de elegir a sus citas, por esa misma razón es que debe hacerse cargo de encontrar a la pareja perfecta para él. [Family!Viktuuri/YuriO] [AU/Uso descarado del OoC]
1. Perfect Pair

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **[Perfect Pair]**

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, lo último que esperaba era ver a un pequeño niño recargado aun lado de su puerta, cabizbajo y al parecer sollozando. Rasco su mejilla y el peso de las bolsas del supermercado comenzaban a destrozarle los brazos. Era un verdadero fastidio tener que hacer compras, pero Yuuri prefería cocinar para sí, de ese modo ahorraba dinero y podía darse ciertos lujos algunas veces, cuando el corte de sus gastos no quedaba en cero.

Pero este no era el momento de pensar en la cena -aunque su estómago no estuviera de acuerdo con esa idea-, lo importante ahora era ese chico.

— ¿Estas bien? — Los sollozos del pequeño se detuvieron. El niño se quedó quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento, llego a pensar que incluso había dejado de respirar.

¿Debería llamar a la policía?

Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y con cuidado se acercó al niño, extendió su mano para tocar ligeramente su hombro, no quería asustarlo o que pensara que quería hacerle daño, simplemente quería ayudarlo. Si estaba perdido llamaría a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de él.

— ¡No estoy llorando! — Se sorprendió cuando repentinamente el pequeño se puso de pie, aquel acto le hizo caer al suelo, se quejó por el golpe en su trasero, y presiono su pecho para -inútilmente- tratar de que su corazón dejara de latir tan agitado. Vio el movimiento rápido de las manos del pequeño sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos, húmedos.

¡Por supuesto que estaba llorando!

—Claro que no estas llorando... — Le recordaba un poco a él cuando era pequeño, tratando de parecer fuerte cuando en realidad tenía miedo. — Uhhh ¿Estás perdido? — El niño negó, desvió su mirada y limpio sus ojos una vez más. — Espera, arruinaras esa bonita chaqueta.

Busco en su mochila, no tardó mucho en encontrar la caja de pañuelos que siempre llevaba con él. Tomo uno y con extremo cuidado limpio la cara del niño, con paciencia y con una pequeña sonrisa cálida, extrañamente recordó a su madre; ella siempre lo trataba como un bebé.

Recientemente no iba mucho a casa y es que su trabajo lo consumía, y viajar a Japón desde Rusia no era algo que podía hacer de la noche a la mañana.

Yuuri presiono la nariz del niño.

—Está bien, suena tu nariz. — Le indico.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. — El niño tomo el pañuelo y como le dijo a Yuuri, se hizo cargo del asunto de su nariz.

—De acuerdo... — Yuuri sonrió levemente, intentando ponerse de pie. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuri, mi nombre es Yuri. — El pequeño Yuri tomo la mejilla del pelinegro, obligando al japonés a quedarse en el suelo, su pequeña mano se deslizo hasta su mentón y ligeramente lo alzo.

Su mirada era bastante intensa, para solo ser un niño pequeño.

— ¡Que coincidencia, yo también me llamo Yuuri! — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Si? — El pelinegro asintió. — Que gran coincidencia. — Ahora utilizo ambas manos para tomar su rostro. Su piel era terriblemente suave, muy, muy bonita. Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron hacia su cabello, sedoso y de un hermoso color negro, enredo sus dedos entre las hebras y pudo percibir el aroma a fresas.

Un aroma bastante infantil de hecho. Nada comparado al aroma de su padre.

— ¿Yuri? — Su rostro también era lindo.

—Sí, eres perfecto. — Susurro y después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una inocente y bella sonrisa que al japonés le puso los vellos de punta.

— ¿Qué...?

Su estómago gruño y la pregunta de Yuuri murió cuando su risa apareció.

...

—Vivo en el apartamento del fondo.

— ¡Oh! Así que prácticamente eres mi pequeño y lindo vecino...

Generalmente Yuri odiaba que lo llamaran lindo o pequeño, sin embargo, en ese instante no podía decir nada, no podía pensar en nada, no podía hacer nada más que seguir comiendo lo que sea que Yuuri le ha dado.

—Me alegra tanto que te guste el Katsudon. — Tampoco puede hacer nada contra aquella sonrisa, pero no lo dirá.

Cerca de la mesa hay dos pequeños cuencos, uno tiene agua y otro contiene alimento para perro.

A diferencia de su apartamento, ese lugar era más pequeño. En contraste con su apartamento, aquí no había caras alfombras o muebles que valían más de lo que debería valer, a diferencia de su apartamento, este lugar si podía ser llamado "hogar". Había un ligero aroma que le traía mucha nostalgia, una extraña pero confortante calidez.

Ve al pequeño caniche acurrucado en el regazo de Yuuri y ahora más que nunca sabe que no se ha equivocado.

—Te he visto algunas veces. — Le dice y deja el tazón completamente vacío. — Siempre vas con prisa.

Yuuri rasca su mejilla, un viejo habito que tiene cuando se siente nervioso... pero ¿Por qué se siente de esa manera con aquella mirada?

¡Oh!

—Tus ojos son muy lindos... — Susurra y sin pensar demasiado en lo que hace, Yuuri alza su mano para recorrer hacia atrás el flequillo del niño.

Yuri tomo su mano antes de siquiera poder tocarlo.

—Se supone que tienes que seducir a mi padre, no a mí. — Hay algo en las palabras de Yuri que no entiende, ¿Qué tipo de nuevo idioma ruso es ese? — Bueno, tampoco es que me queje.

—¿Di-dis...? — Una vez más, se ve interrumpido antes de realizar su pregunta.

Alguien toca el timbre, una, dos, tres veces seguidas, golpean con fuerza su puerta y finalmente escucha la preocupada voz de alguien.

—Parece que papá me encontró.

—¡Me olvide por completo! — Obviamente el padre del niño estaría asustado e incluso bastante enojado. Las mejillas de Yuuri adquirieron un tono rojizo, ni por un segundo se le cruzo la idea de llamar al padre de Yuri e informarle que su hijo estaba con él, en su apartamento y que, lo estaba alimentando.

No, nunca lo pensó.

Como un adulto sentía vergüenza.

Tomando al pequeño perro del regazo de su anfitrión, Yuri corre a la sala para encender la televisión, justo a tiempo para ver su programa favorito. El caniche lame su mano, después su mejilla. Yuri prefiere a los gatos, pero sin dudas el pequeño perrito es lindo, tanto como lo es su dueño.

Una persona terriblemente amable, bastante ingenua, tanto que podría caer en la estupidez.

Yuuri se dirige a prisa a abrir la puerta, debe disculparse cuanto antes por su terrible descuido.

—¡YURI! — La puerta de aquel apartamento se abre, el celular que lleva sujetando en su mano derecha cae al piso, está inquieto, enojado y completamente aterrorizado.

—¡Lo siento tanto! — Todos esos sentimientos se esfuman, y sólo puede concentrarse en el sonrojo de las mejillas de aquel chico pelinegro. —Debí llamarlo de inmediato... — Sus manos hacen movimientos exagerados e innecesarios.

—Adorable... — y soltó una pequeña risilla.

—¡Oh, por fin llegas!

—¿Quién crees que eres para salir corriendo de esa manera? — Pero el enojo pronto volvió, incluso Yuuri se asustó con el tono de voz que el padre del pelirrubio había utilizado, sin embargo, el pequeño Yuri ni se inmuto, seguía manteniendo la mirada al frente y aquel porte de orgullo.

—¿Aun así quien fue el que prefirió ir a dejar a su casa a una estúpida mujer en lugar de llegar a casa en donde sabía que su hijo estaría?

El japonés se sentía fuera de lugar en esa conversación.

—Yuri, debes madurar... — incluso Yuuri sintió pena al escuchar el gran suspiro de aquel hombre.

Un hombre realmente guapo y el traje que llevaba puesto, realzaba todos sus puntos buenos.

Sus profundos ojos azules, el delicioso y masculino aroma que emanaba le embriagaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bello color borgoña.

 _—¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

—Ella no me gusta.

—Ninguna de las personas con las que he salido te gustan. — Coloco una mano sobre su rostro, después masajeo su sien.

Yuri tomo la mano del pelinegro, después tomo la mano de su padre. Ambos adultos se sorprendieron con la acción del niño.

—Viktor, te presento a Yuuri. Yuuri, él es Viktor, mi padre y... tu futuro esposo. — Yuri observo fijamente a su padre —Si es con él, tienes mi bendición para casarte. — Viktor se vio reflejado en los ojos de su hijo.

Yuri no mentía, él lo decía completamente en serio.

—¿Q-Q-Q-QU-QUÉ? — ¿Otra vez hablaban en un nuevo idioma que él no conocía? ¡Esa era la única explicación lógica que él tenía!

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad puedo?

Y sus ojos brillaron, como cuando un pequeño niño corre a abrir los regalos que santa le trajo.

—Aprobado. — Asintió. — Y ya con todo esto aclarado... Yuur... Mamá, —Tenia que acostumbrarse a llamarlo de esa manera. — ¿Puedo tener otro Katsudon?

— ¿Katsudon?

—Tienes que probarlo, mamá es realmente buena cocinando.

— ¿Ma-ma-ma-mamá?

— ¡Y es realmente lindo! —Viktor se vio atraído por la hermosa -y confundida- mirada del pelinegro.

Yuuri se había perdido hace mucho en la conversación.

—Entremos entonces, aún hay muchas cosas de las que deberíamos hablar. — Viktor tomo el brazo derecho de Yuuri, quien como si fuese una muñeca sin voluntad propia, se dejó llevar con facilidad. — Makkachin, también estará feliz.

¿Dónde estaban las cámaras que filmaban todo eso? ¿Por qué era una broma, cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!

La puerta del apartamento se cerró.

Y esta es la historia de cómo Katsuki Yuuri consiguió al más guapo, ardiente y sexy esposo del universo entero, un hijo Tsundere realmente lindo y por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Makkachin.

Y todos, junto a Vicchan, fueron felices por siempre.

 _—Owari—_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 _..._

 _When la idea surge y no te deja dormir hasta que la escribas... X'D (de hecho lo escribí desde el 01-dic, pero no pude subirlo por mi Internet chafa :v)_

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que esto te haya gustado. Si te gusto, espero me lo hagas saber con un comentario :3 , igualmente muchas gracias a los que leyeron O3O ¡Beshitos para todos!_

 _Nos leemos._


	2. Cotidianidad

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Cotidianidad.**

—¡Me voy!

—¡Ten cuidado al regresar!

—Lo tendré... ¿Qué harás para cenar? — Con su mano sobre la perilla, esperaba la respuesta con impaciencia, desde hace un tiempo atrás, la hora de la cena es el momento del día que más espera.

—¿Te gustaría algo en especial? ¡Hoy tengo tiempo libre! — Su sonrisa era cálida como siempre.

—La vez pasada dijiste que el ramen sabia bien... ¡Quiero probarlo!

—¡Ok! — Yuri le observo por varios segundos. —¿Sucede algo?

—El desayuno...

—¿No te gusto? ¿Sabia mal? — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, su mirada horrorizada al pensar que posiblemente se había equivocado en algún ingrediente o peor aun, ¿Confundió la azúcar por la sal? No era la primera vez que le ocurría eso, lamentablemente.

—Para nada, estaba delicioso...— desvió su mirada a la puerta.—¡Nos vemos más tarde!—Cerrando la puerta tras de si, una pequeña curvatura en sus labios se hizo visible.

La puerta del apartamento de Yuuri se abrió.

—Yuri.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Itterasshai. — Y beso su frente.

…

—Yuuri.

—Viktor, si no te das prisa llegaras tar... — En cuanto el ruso estuvo al alcance de su vista, las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron con fuerza, desvió rápidamente su mirada y cubrió sus rostro. — ¿Por qué no usas una toalla?

Las gotas de agua, recorrían libremente el cuerpo de Viktor, con total descaro y burlándose de aquellos que deseaban hacer lo mismo.

—Tu baño es pequeño.

—Pues discúlpame por eso... — Sus mejillas se inflaron y aunque no pudiese ver aquello, para Viktor fue fácil imaginarlo perfectamente.

Yuuri paso al lado del ruso, enfocando su vista en el camino bajo sus pies. Su meta era llegar al baño y tomar una toalla para OBLIGAR si era necesario a Viktor, para que la usara.

Yuuri tenia la oportunidad que miles de personas matarían por tener y la estaba desperdiciando por completo... —Ese fue el pensamiento de cierto hombre ruso.

—Yuuri... — Viktor tomo la muñeca del japonés, deteniéndolo por completo, aplico un poco de fuerza para a traerlo hacia él.

Le tomo de la cintura y aun con todas las quejas del pelinegro, descansó su rostro sobre el hombro y el cuello de Yuuri.

—Viktor, ¡me estas mojando!

—Hueles muy bien, Yuuri.

—Viktor, llegaras tarde... desayuna y ve a trabajar.

—¿Yo también obtendré un beso de despedida? — Viktor se separo de Yuuri, tan solo por el deseo de observar sus mejillas sonrojadas y un plus extra era ver como balbuceaba palabras que el no podía entender.

Viktor beso su mejilla.

—Por ahora, eso es suficiente. —Susurro cerca de su oído. — Esperare impaciente por el ramen.

Y se alejo.

Yuuri le observo por algunos segundos. Sus mejillas aun conservaban el sonrojo, no se iría por un rato. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

Viktor poso su mano sobre la perilla.

—¡SI VAS A ASALIR POR LO MENOS USA UNA TOALLA!

…

—Yuri, dile a tu padre que la cena esta lista.

—Ok.

—¡Deja de comer dulces!

—¡Ok, mamá!

—¡Yuri! — Demasiado tarde, Yuri ya había salido de su apartamento.

El japonés suspiro, observo su pequeña mesa, los tres humeantes tazones de ramen, se sentía nervioso, como siempre que cocinaba algo nuevo para Viktor y Yuri.

Solo esperaba que fuera de su agrado.

—Últimamente los días son más divertidos. — Susurro. —¿Qué piensas tu Vicchan?

La sonrisa de Yuuri creció aun más, Makkacahin y Vicchan se habían hecho muy buenos amigos también. Vicchan compartía todo con Makkachin, incluso su pequeña cama. Dormían acurrucados, tan juntos y cálidos como fuera posible.

Como si hubiesen estado juntos toda su vida.

…

—Si tienes sueño, deberías irte a la cama ya.

—No quiero... — Viktor le dio una rápida mirada a Yuuri, esperando ser ayudado.

—Yuri, vamos a tomar un baño juntos y después vayamos a la cama.

—Bien, pero no es porque tu me lo digas, quiero un baño y tengo sueño.

—Ok.

—Además mi programa ya termino, aun si no me lo hubieras dicho...

—¿Entonces, tomaras un baño tu solo? —Yuuri nunca tuvo una segunda intensión tras esas palabras, simplemente las dijo.

Viktor intentaba no reírse.

Yuri se debatía entre dejar ir su orgullo o dejar ir a Yuuri.

—Tomemos un baño juntos.

—¿Puedo unirme yo también? —Viktor se señalo con una sonrisa.

—¡NO! — Gritaron el pelinegro y el pequeño pelirrubio.

—Mi baño es muy PEQUEÑO. — Yuuri obtuvo su pequeña y particular venganza por lo ocurrido ese día más temprano.

…

—Yuuri ¿Puedo lavar tu espalda? — Viktor le pregunto, pero no espero una respuesta —porque sabia que esta seria completamente negativa—.

—Este baño... — A Yuuri siempre le pareció bastante grande en realidad, sin embargo, ahora mismo... — es muy pequeño. —Admitió.

Su pequeño baño no estaba hecho para dos adultos y un niño.

—Yuuri. — Le llamo el pequeño pelirrubio. —Deberías mudarte con nosotros. — Y dos segundos después se sumergió en la bañera. — Y llevar tu calidez a ese solitario y frió apartamento. — Pensó bajo el agua caliente.

…

—Hasta mañana. — Le dijo Yuuri, Vicchan movía su cola y parecía que el también se despedía de Makkachin con un lindo ladrido.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri. — Viktor llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeño, solo hasta que se quedo completamente dormido fue que dejo de abrazar a Yuuri y esa era la señal para volver a su propio apartamento.

Cuando Yuri, Makkachn y Viktor se iban, su apartamento volvía a ser silencioso y extrañamente se sentía más grande y vacío de lo normal. Hasta el día siguiente, cuando muy temprano por la mañana, Yuri tocaba su puerta.

Makkachin venia con él y más tarde, Viktor se unía a ellos.

Desde que los conoció a ambos, padre e hijo... Sus días eran así.

—Yuuri... — Viktor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí? — Yuuri elevo su mirada.

Un pequeño, corto y casto beso.

—Lo siento. — susurro y su aliento choco contra sus labios, Yuuri aun sin creer lo que había pasado, asintió; aceptando su disculpa, Viktor habría deseado abrazar al pelinegro, poniendo una expresión tan linda e inocente... ¿Quién podría resistirse?

Por ahora, solamente él y solo porque llevaba a su hijo en brazos.

Viktor se marcho, Vicchan volvió dentro, y Yuuri...

Yuuri toco sus labios, deslizo sus dedos sobre ellos, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¡Viktor y él se habían besado! ¿Por que eso era un beso, cierto? ¡Fue corto y solo un roce! ¡Pero definitivamente fue un beso en toda regla!

—M-m-mi... pr-pri-primer... —Yuuri cubrió su rostro, lleno de vergüenza ¿Como vería a Viktor sin sentir que quería salir corriendo o que moriría de pena? — ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo?

¿Cómo es que pasaron de ser completos desconocidos a Yuri y Viktor, un padre y su hijo con quienes pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre? ¿Cómo fue que de la noche a la mañana Viktor puede tomar baños en su apartamento, como es que Viktor toma un baño con él?

¿Cómo es que se preocupa tanto por lo que piensen de su comida? ¿Por qué se siente tan feliz al oírles decir " _¡Vkusno!_ "?

—Es un poco tarde para pensar en ello. — Y se ríe, se ríe de si mismo, de la forma en como Viktor y Yuri se han colado en su vida o mejor dicho, en como les ha abierto la puerta para entrar.

—Yuuri... — Más dormido que despierto, el pequeño Yuri se aferro a él. — Dijiste que dormiríamos juntos. — El japonés sonrió levemente, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Viktor, no hubo vergüenza, no hubo incomodidad...

Solo el latir de su corazón, dejando de sentirse ansioso, dejando todas las preguntas anteriores en el olvido.

Makkachin entro al apartamento, seguramente, buscando a Vicchan.

—Vamos a dormir juntos. — Le dijo a Yuri y tomo también la mano de Viktor.

No necesita entender nada, simplemente, contra todo lo que algunas vez pensó... se dejaría llevar.

.

 _—Owari—_

.

* * *

Se supone que era un one—shot ¿Qué paso aquí? ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea! e-e

Esto se escribió solo, en serio...

—suspiro— igual, tampoco creo que se quejen —eso espero—

Ahora sí, esto esa finalizado(?


	3. La preocupación de Yuri

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **La preocupación de Yuri.**

— ¿Uhmmm? — Yuuri observaba con atención el estante de verduras frente a él. — ¿Qué será bueno para la cena de hoy? A Yuri no le gustan los pimientos, a Viktor tampoco... ¿Cómo podría hacer que estos dos niños lo coman? — Yuuri poso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, sonríe al recordar a su madre y sus batallas para que él también comiera las verduras que odiaba, el truco más viejo que recuerda; picar las verduras en trozos muy pequeños para que pasen "desapercibidas" por el niño. Su madre también "jugaba" con la comida, haciendo muchas cosas divertidas con ella, de esa forma siempre lograba su cometido: Hacer que él comiera lo que no le gustaba.

Su madre sin duda alguna tuvo las cosas muy difíciles, piensa Yuuri al depositar los pimientos dentro del carrito del super.

Después buscaría en Internet algunas recetas de ese tipo, podría intentarlo, también probaría a llamar a su madre por algunos consejos.

—Bien... Creo que eso es todo. — Susurra, e intenta recordar si es que no ha olvidado comprar algo, odia el haber olvidado la lista del super en casa. — Aunque en realidad siempre la olvido. — Dice para sí mismo. Aun así, sigue escribiéndola, es ya una costumbre que, por más que intenta dejar, no puede.

—Yuuri, ¿Por qué compras pimientos? — Yuuri se paralizo, inexplicablemente sintió que estaba haciendo algo malo y que había sido atrapado.

—Yuri... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Intento desviar el tema de conversación.

—Vine a comprar algunos bocadillos. — Yuri le mostró la pequeña canasta, algunos bocadillos, se traducían a más de veinte paquetes de dulces diferentes, papas fritas, barras de chocolate y muchas sodas de diferentes sabores.

Yuuri se horrorizo.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de comer tantos dulces?

Sinceramente Yuri no esperaba encontrarse con el japonés en ese lugar, la nota que estaba en el recibidor de su apartamento solo decía que llegaría un poco más tarde que de costumbre, había una lista de cosas para comprar también, pensó que Yuuri iría en uno de sus próximos días libres, esa misma nota le recordó que su dotación de dulces estaba por terminar.

Ya que Yuuri no estaba, podría ir a comprar algunos dulces.

Al japonés no le gustaba que los comiera en grandes cantidades.

—Igual que mamá... — Susurro. — Bien, hagamos un trato, yo dejare la mitad de esto— el ruso elevo la cesta con todos los dulces dentro de ella y se la mostró al pelinegro — si tu dejas los pimientos. — Al final, ambos podrían salir beneficiados de este agradable/inesperado encuentro.

No obstante...

— ¿Es por qué no te gusta lo que cocino, verdad? ¿Por eso llevas tantos dulces? ¿Cocino tan mal? — Su voz se quebraba poco a poco, con ese asentó que demostraba que aún no manejaba tan perfectamente el ruso, su voz pequeña, delgada suave y casi en cámara lenta, Yuri pudo ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre las mejillas del japonés.

Yuuri estaba llorando, específicamente él lo había hecho llorar.

La cesta de dulces cayó.

Yuuri sollozo.

— ¡ME ENCANTA LO QUE COCINAS! — Yuri corrió directamente hacia el pelinegro. — ¡MÁS QUE LOS DULCES! — Al verlo llorar, algo en su pecho se removió dolorosamente. — ¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD! YO... — Yuri apretó con fuerza la esquina inferior de la chaqueta del japonés. — ESPERO CON ANSIAS LA HORA DE LA CENA, PARA COMER CONTIGO, PARA COMER LO QUE PREPARAS... — La comida de Yuuri tenía un sabor especial, diferente a todo lo que ha probado antes, único... delicioso.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, el pequeño ruso también comenzó a llorar, pensando que ahora Yuuri lo odiaba.

Un momento demasiado adorable, era obvio que Viktor, quien acompañaba a su pequeño Yuri, no lo dejaría pasar, especialmente cuando _madre_ e _hijo_ se abrazaron.

...

—Leche.

—Listo. — Yuri dijo.

—Carne.

—Listo.

—Cereal.

—Listo.

—Huevos.

—Listo.

—Harina.

—... — Yuri tuvo que volver su vista al carrito del super para buscar el ingrediente, después de algunos segundos, encontró las dos cajas de harina. — LISTO.

— ¿Creo que eso es todo? — El pelirrubio asintió.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestiono después de escuchar la risa del japonés, al darse media vuelta, observa a Yuuri, su pequeña sonrisa y la forma tan linda de cubrir su rostro sonrojado.

—Nada, en realidad... pensaba que es la primera vez que no olvido la lista del super en casa.

—Yuuri... eso fue solo porque ayer yo la tome. — Y esa tarde cuando Yuuri y él salían de casa, el pelinegro ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle, a veces pensaba que Yuuri era demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien. Y le preocupaba.

¡¿Qué tal si alguien —más— se aprovechaba de eso y lo tomaba como esposa y/o madre?! ¡Eso era impensable!

Yuuri solo los necesitaba a Viktor y a él.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Gracias por eso!

—Por nada. — Yuri desvió su vista, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y eso le preocupo al japonés ¿Se había molestado? No, simplemente estaba preocupado. — Yuu—

— ¡Yuuri! — Escucho el nombre de Yuuri, sin embargo, no fue el pequeño ruso el que lo dijo.

Ambos dieron media vuelta, solamente Yuuri sonrió ante la figura de una persona conocida.

— ¡Phichit-kun!

— ¡Yuuri, sabía que eras tú! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! — Y Phichit abrazo con fuerza y demasiado entusiasmo al japonés, lo peor era que Yuuri no se mostraba tan incómodo como desearía que estuviera.

— ¡Casi un año! ¿Cómo te va?

—Muy bien... aunque extraño mucho tu compañía y tu comida. — Phichit sonrió al separase del pelinegro. —Sobre todo tu comida.

Y Yuri tuvo que imponerse, al colocarse frente a Yuuri y así evitar más abrazos.

— ¿Yuuri, quien es este niño? — No era ningún extraño o un niño perdido, conociendo a Yuuri, el pelinegro estaría llorando, aún más desesperado que el niño perdido.

—Soy Yuri, te agradecería que no tocaras con tanta confianza a mi mamá. Te acusare con papá.

—Espera... Yuri, no digas eso...

— ¡YUURI! —Phichit tomo al japonés de los hombros, con suavidad, más de la necesaria. — ¡¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO FUISTE UNA MUJER Y NO ME LO DIJISTE?! ¡VIVIMOS JUNTOS POR DOS AÑOS! ¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRME?

—Phichit-kun, cálmate... — pidió el japonés.

—ESPERA UN MOMENTO ¡¿VIVIERON JUNTOS POR DOS AÑOS?!

Diez minutos y una explicación después...

—Y él es Phichit Chulanont, viene de Tailandia; nos conocimos en la universidad y estuvimos rentando un apartamento, juntos. — Phichit asintió.

Yuri dejo que el japonés y el tal Phichit se perdieran en viejas anécdotas, por supuesto también hablaban sobre lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

Yuri se dio cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no conoce del japonés ¿Su padre lo sabrá? Todas esas charlas después de que él se va a la cama ¿De que tratan? ¿De la vida de Yuuri, de su pasado, de ellos como una posible pareja?

—Así que, pequeño Yuri —Phichit se dirigió a él, sacándolo de sus caóticos pensamientos. — Cuida bien de mi amigo Yuuri.

—Pensaba hacerlo sin que tú me lo dijeras. — Y sus cabellos rubios fueron revueltos, era un verdadero fastidio, pero Yuuri y él eran amigos, desgraciadamente eso le daba una posición levemente importante a sus ojos.

—Nos vemos después Yuuri.

—Nos vemos Phichit.

—Por cierto. — el tailandés se detuvo después de avanzar algunos metros. — Si hubiese sabido que eras gay, hubiese ido por ti. — y se fue, dejando a Yuuri sumamente confundido y a un pequeño Yuri más preocupado que nunca.

— ¡Llamare a papá!

— ¡¿Para qué?!

— ¡Debemos ponerte uno o dos guarda espaldas!

...

Yuuri estaba de muy buen humor.

— ¡Hoy había muchas ofertas! — Y la razón no podía ser más simple que esa, el pequeño pelirrubio sonrió levemente, después de todo era Yuuri de quien hablaba.

Se había hecho una costumbre para ambos el ir de compras juntos, de esa manera Yuuri compraba la ración perfecta de golosinas para el pequeño ruso y Yuri recordaba llevar siempre la lista de compras, una ayuda mutua.

—Deberías gastar más dinero. — Sugirió el pelirrubio, pero Yuuri se negó de inmediato.

Obviamente y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría alimentar al pequeño Yuri y a Viktor con el sueldo de pasante que tenía en esos momentos, así que Viktor y Yuuri llegaron a un acuerdo.

Yuuri cocinaba y Viktor pagaba por los ingredientes.

— Que te gustaría para ce—AAAAHHH... — Yuuri grito, sorprendido y asustado por las manos que recorrían descaradamente su trasero.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Sabía que este perfecto trasero era tuyo!

— ¡¿Chris?!

Si tan solo pudiese tener una máquina del tiempo para regresar cinco minutos atrás y poder cortarle las manos e ese sujeto extraño y que parecía —a sus ojos— por completo un pervertido.

Pero como no la tenía, debía improvisar.

— ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA! ¡ESTE PERVERTIDO ESTA ACOSÁNDOME! — y Yuri señalo a Chris.

Era una medida necesaria —y desesperada—.

¿Por qué sucedían estas cosas cuando su padre no está cerca?

Treinta minutos después, una explicación al guardia de seguridad, miles de disculpas de parte de Yuuri, un "no voy a disculparme con él" del pequeño Yuri y todo quedo en una experiencia poco placentera para Christophe Giacometti.

...

—Creo que ustedes están exagerando un poco. — Declara el japonés.

—Yuri me contó lo que paso la vez anterior, no pienso dejar que vayan solos de nuevo.

—Las compras en el supermercado son una batalla, o mejor dicho es la guerra: cruel y sangrienta; no pierdas papá o mamá será robado.

— ¿Cuantos guardias debería llevar? Llevare cincuenta, solo por si acaso.

—Espera, espera... — Yuuri le quito el teléfono celular, su cara mostraba seriedad absoluta. — No es necesario.

—Pondré esto aquí. — Yuuri sintió el toque de Yuri en su espalda, suave pero firme. — Solo como advertencia.

"Propiedad de Yuri y Viktor Nikiforov. NO TOCAR."

— ¡Perfecto! — La mirada de Viktor destella con emoción y Yuuri simplemente no puede lidiar con ella.

En el fondo, sintiéndose un poco, solo un poco...

Feliz.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya -alv-, lo lograron... lo logre (? esto está oficialmente declarado como una serie abierta... siempre que quiera escribir de ellos lo haré...

Así que espero poder contar con su apoyo en las locas aventuras de estos tres.

PD: Ya lo he dicho, pero lo repito de nuevo, disculpen por el OoC u.u


	4. Resfriado

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

(PD: La primera parte trascurre en un tiempo donde aun no conocían a Yuuri)

* * *

...

 **..**

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Resfriado.**

—¿Estas seguro? — Su padre le pregunto, Yuri debió aguantarse la pequeña risa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios, no era propio de su padre tener ese tipo de expresión en su rostro. No iba con él.

—No te preocupes, es solo un poco de fiebre. Tú eres un exagerado. — Viktor observo al pequeño por varios y —para Yuri— largos segundos.

Viktor suspiro. No creía ni una sola palabra de Yuri, sus mejillas estaba completamente rojas y no era propio de Yuri no verlo a los ojos cuando hablaba, incluso si esa conversación era a través de una pantalla.

La verdad era que se sentía mal, muy mal. Pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que su padre ahora mismo se encontraba trabajando y, por más que quisiera dejar todo de lado no debía hacerlo, sus ojos le decían que lo haría, si tan solo Yuri se lo dijera.

—Además, no es como si pudieras tele transportarte, estas en otro país. — Menciono, Yuri no lo haría, no le diría que regresara a casa.

—Le diré a Mila que... — Yuri negó levemente, si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para gritar, lo haría.

—Le diste vacaciones hace dos semanas, ¿Recuerdas?

Definitivamente el papel de adulto responsable no iba para nada con su padre, tampoco esa triste expresión.

—Estaré bien, es solo fiebre.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Estaré bien! — Repite nuevamente, alzando un poco más su tono de voz. — Ya no soy un niño.

—Tienes diez años, para mi aun eres un niño, uno muy arisco por cierto, no eres nada lindo.

—Ya, perdón por eso.

—Cuando eras más pequeño... — rememora el mayor, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una imagen tan nítida en su mente. — Llorabas siempre que debía salir de casa, me abrazabas fuertemente, con una adorable expresión y con tus ojos acuosos me pedías que no me fuera. —Yuri piensa que su fiebre debe ser bastante alta si no encuentra las fuerzas de decirle a su padre que se calle o quizás es solo la vergüenza, porque, lamentablemente —para Yuri—, es capaz de recordar con gran detalle aquello que su padre dice. —Me decía que debía ser fuerte y apartarte, pero siempre terminaba abrazándote y llorando contigo.

—Iré a dormir. — Yuri alza su mano para apagar el monitor del PC.

—¡Espera! — El grito de Viktor lo detiene. — ¿Ya tomaste la medicina? ¿Como te sientes ahora mismo?

—Estoy bien. — Repite por tercera vez. Y por tercera vez miente.

—Regresare a casa. — Declara, Yuri abre su boca para protestar por tan egoísta decisión. Es solo un resfriado que, gracias a la medicina que se tomo, para el día siguiente habrá desaparecido.

O por lo menos eso espera.

—No es necesario, es solo un pequeño resfriado.

 _"Es solo un pequeño resfriado"_

—No intentes portarte como un adulto cuando apenas eres un niño, Yuri.

—Y tu no intentes portarte como un adulto, cuando eres un padre idiota.

Y la verdad es que se siente solo. La verdad es que no quiere estar solo en ese frió apartamento, la verdad es que quiere, necesita a su padre, sin embargo Yuri sabe cuando es que debe comportarse como un maldito niño caprichoso, mimado e infantil y cuando es que debe ser responsable.

—Tu madre dijo lo mismo... "Es solo un pequeño resfriado" — El silencio se instala entre ambos.

Yuri eleva su rostro, es la fiebre, se dice así mismo, es la fiebre que esta afectando su comportamiento.

—Regresa... — Solloza.

Viktor sonríe levemente, sus ojos se llenan de alegría y comprensión. Sabe que Yuri se esfuerza por no ocasionarle problemas, muy a su manera, claro esta.

—Voy a casa. — Desearía poder a travesar esa pantalla, desearía extender su mano y palmear la cabeza de Yuri, darle un fuerte abrazo y limpiar sus lagrimas.

Es Viktor quien se desconecta primero, Yuri limpia el rastro de lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, se siente molesto consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo anhela que su padre este pronto en casa.

—Es la fiebre. —Susurra.

No hay otra explicación.

—Yakov se va a molestar. — Y eso de alguna manera le hace reír, no es que el tipo le caiga mal, la ultima vez que lo vio fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños, le dio un regalo pero se llevo a su padre por cuestiones "urgentes" en el trabajo, estaban a mano ahora. — Debería dormir un poco. — apartando la silla del escritorio, Yuri se levanta.

El estudio de su padre era grande, innecesariamente grande y con un pésimo gusto en decoración.

Todo el apartamento era, de hecho, innecesariamente grande. Ahí solo vivían dos personas y un perro, sobra mucho espacio, y todo se sentía más frio, vacío y solitario.

Cuando Yuri abrió la puerta, Makkachin salió con él, sus pasos eran pequeños y pausados, esperando por su pequeño dueño, camino con él hasta su habitación y se quedo ahí, a su lado. Yuri piensa que es solo porque no quiere sentirse solo que le acompaña, él y Makkachin no son precisamente los mejores amigos del mundo.

Yuri prefiere a los gatos; eso no quiere decir que no sienta cierto aprecio por el caniche, el fiel y leal compañero de su padre.

En términos simples, ambos eran hijos de Viktor y como tal a veces tenían días buenos o días malos.

—Así que hoy es un día bueno ¿Cierto? — Makkachin mueve su cola, se acomoda en la esquina de la cama y cierra sus ojos, — te aprovechas solo porque estoy enfermo. — Yuri lo deja hacer lo que quiera, si Makkachin quiere dormir en su cama, que lo haga, simplemente no lo culpen después si pesca su resfriado, con lentitud Yuri sube a su cama, se deja caer sobre la suave y fresca colcha, la medicina a debería estar haciendo efecto.

Tiene sueño.

—Aunque dijo que regresara a casa... — Yuri extendió su brazo derecho sobre su cama, abrió y cerro su palma dos, tres, cuatro veces. —Probablemente para cuando llegue la fiebre se habrá ido.

Desde que su madre murió, ambos tuvieron que adaptarse al gran cambio de vivir solos, al vacío que dejo aquella amable mujer en casa y en su corazón.

Es la primera vez que se enferma y no hay nadie a su lado.

Yuri cerro sus ojos lentamente y no paso mucho tiempo para que se durmiera.

###

—Yuri.

—¿Mamá? — Yuri abrió levemente sus ojos.

—Soy Yuuri.

—Mamá. — Escucho la risa del japonés y esta vez no hubo quejas por llamarlo de esa manera, bien poco a poco estaba logrando que se acostumbrara a ese hecho, sonrió con un poco de arrogancia, estaba ganándole a Viktor.

Yuuri deslizo el cabello del pequeño ruso hacia atrás y coloco su mano sobre la frente del niño.

—Bien, — sonrió feliz al percatarse que la fiebre ya estaba bajando. — ¿Quieres jugo de frutas? Hice un poco, debes mantenerte hidratado ahora que estas sudando mucho.

—Quiero.

—También hice un poco de sopa.

—Comeré, tengo hambre. — Yuuri sonríe, no solo la fiebre bajo si no que su apetito también volvió, se siente feliz por la forma en que esta recuperándose, nunca antes había cuidado de un pequeño niño enfermo y temía estar haciendo algo mal.

Busco en Internet, pregunto a las vecinas y hasta llamo a su madre para preguntar que es lo que debería hacer en esas situaciones.

Su madre le hizo preguntas un poco extrañas después de que él le había explicado medianamente lo que sucedía.

 _—¿Acaso haz tenido un hijo recientemente? —_ Bueno, más que extraña fue una pregunta bastante concreta.

—También deberíamos cambiar tu pijama, debe estar húmeda por el sudor. — Yuuri deposita sobre su cama un cambio de ropa limpia. — Tomaras tu medicina, comerás un poco y volverás a dormir.

—Aprobado, definitivamente eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Yuri recuerda haber despertado dos o tres ocasiones la noche pasada, la primera vez despertó sediento y pidió agua, sinceramente no esperaba que alguien le tendiera un vaso con agua fresca, su padre no esta en casa y obviamente Makkachin no podría hacerlo...

Escucho la voz de Yuuri, el agua vertiéndose y después, las manos gentiles del japonés lo ayudaron a beber.

La segunda vez que despertó, Yuuri acaricio su cabello, la tenue iluminación en la habitación solo le permitieron ver su sonrisa, Yuuri le dijo que volviera a dormir y así lo hizo. La tercera vez no la recuerda muy bien, fueron algunos segundos, quizás menos de tres o cuatro...

Pero no hay duda ahora, quien sostenía su mano, era Yuuri.

...

—¿Yuuri? — Viktor entro al apartamento de Yuuri, generalmente siempre esperaba a que el japonés abriera, nunca antes había utilizado las llaves que le dio —que Yuri le dio—, pero hoy, nadie había abierto y se preocupo.

Lentamente camino por el recibidor, directamente a la pequeña y acogedora sala del japonés.

El ruso sonrió ante la bella vista frente a él, Yuuri estaba durmiendo en el sofá, junto a él Makkachin y Vicchan le acompañaban en su sueño. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, sus lentes a punto de caerse y había un libro sobre su regazo.

Viktor se acerco en completo silencio, con cuidado le quito las gafas y las coloco en la pequeña mesa y justo en ese momento es capaz de ver algunas hojas en ella, así como varias revistas en el piso y la laptop del chico, todavía encendida, lo que le dice que Yuuri se quedo dormido hace poco.

Viktor lee algunas de las notas en las hojas.

Probando frutas cítricas:

 **Éstas ofrecen nutrición, así como color, sabor y variedad. El Dr. Mark Moyad, de la Universidad de Michigan asegura: "La vitamina C fortalece el sistema inmunológico, ayuda al cuerpo a combatir la gripe y a evitar complicaciones, como la pulmonía". Y qué mejor manera de obtener esta vitamina es a través de las frutas cítricas.**

Y al lado de esta anotación, había otra mucho más pequeña: _"Jugo de frutas natural, es importante que se mantenga hidratado."_

Viktor siguió leyendo en silencio cada palabra anotada:

 _"Sopa de pollo para comer, como mamá solía hacerlo."_

El horario de sus medicamentos, el teléfono del doctor de su pequeño, Yuuri lo había investigado y anotado todo.

Viktor siente que podría llorar.

Vicchan ladra.

—¿Viktor? — La voz de Yuuri aun se escucha adormilada, el japonés frota sus ojos en un vano intento de alejar el sueño. — Bienvenido...

Es inevitable, Viktor desea, necesita abrazar a Yuuri.

Lo ama.

—Gracias Yuuri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Quiero una mamá como Yuuri, por favor! ¿Donde la consigo?

Muchas gracias por leer esto y aun más, miles de gracias por comentar!

Los adoro! o3o


	5. Patitos & Amigos

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Patitos & Amigos.**

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡¿Viktor?! — Yuuri aún no se ha acostumbrado a las entradas sorpresas y estrepitosas de Viktor, la última vez, la taza de chocolate que lleva en sus manos salió volando por el susto y fue una verdadera lástima porque era su taza favorita.

—Yuuri... Escucha esto... —El ruso se acercó lentamente al pelinegro.

— ¡Espera...! ¿Qué...? — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Yuuri se había sentido seguro esa mañana, pues Viktor le había mencionado un trabajo extra que no podía esperar, Yuri toco la puerta de su apartamento muy temprano ese domingo... ambos, comentándole que no podrían desayunar juntos.

Yuuri no esperaba a nadie, por lo menos hasta el mediodía, que Yuri le había pedido Katsudon para comer juntos.

No le molesta para nada la presencia de Viktor, tampoco le molesta que tenga un juego de llaves de su apartamento —que ciertamente él no recuerda habérselas dado, pero Yuri y Viktor insisten en que fue hace un tiempo—, tampoco le molesta que entre a su apartamento cada vez que quiera.

—Yuri se ha estado comportando más raro que nunca...

De verdad que no le molestaba, para nada.

—Viktor... —Yuuri cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Había decidido tomar un merecido baño con agua caliente, esencias florales, mucha espuma...

No, no estaba apenado por el hecho de que Viktor había irrumpido en su baño, tampoco estaba molesto por el pequeño susto que se llevó cuando la puerta fue abierta con fuerza.

Yuuri sentía que su rostro ardía, incluso sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

Estaba totalmente avergonzado.

Yuuri se había sentido seguro esa mañana para tomar un baño con agua caliente, esencias florales, mucha espuma y...

— ¡Que linda familia de patitos de hule, Yuuri! — Yuuri se hundió en su bañera... y posiblemente habría impuesto un nuevo récord mundial al aguantar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, si es que no se hubiese desmayado minutos después.

...

— ¿Ya estas mejor?

El pelinegro asintió levemente un par de veces, la compresa sobre su frente había ayudado a enfriar su cabeza, el agua y la ligera brisa que Viktor le ofrecía al abanicar una vieja revista de modas, era refrescante.

—Sí, gracias. — Sin embargo el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se había ido y tardaría en irse, recordando cada cierto tiempo lo avergonzado que se sentía, ¿Qué pensara ahora Viktor de él? ¿Qué es aún un niño? ¿Pensara que es extraño?

—Yuuri...

No quiere escuchar lo decepcionado que esta...

Pero tampoco podía hacer nada para cambiar eso y no quería hacerlo. Le traen agradables recuerdos de su natal país, los patitos que su padre había comprado y con los que solían jugar en la tina o a veces, cuando no tenían muchos clientes en las aguas termales.

 _—Katsuki Yuuri, eres tan infantil, me has decepcionado por completo... no sirves como madre y mucho menos como esposa._

 _— ¡Espera Viktor! ¡Déjame explicarte! — Pero Viktor no necesitaba explicación alguna, tomando la mano de Yuri, se iba sin mirar atrás. — ¡VIKTOR! ¡YURI!_

 _—Yuuri._

— ¡Y...ri! ¿Yuu...i? ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede, por qué estas temblando?

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos al escuchar la el tono suave y dulce de Viktor, una resplandeciente sonrisa fue lo primero que vio, después solo fue capaz de ver su pecho, escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir su calidez y sus brazos envolviéndolo con cariño.

— ¡Eres tan lindo! — Yuuri sonrió levemente, por supuesto Viktor no era ese tipo de persona, además, si hablábamos de ser infantil, Viktor lo es aún más.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa... ¿Madre y esposa?

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto sin dejarlo ir, le gustaría mirarlo a los ojos, ver la sonrisa en sus labios, pero... temía soltarlo, nunca antes había sentido a Yuuri tan como cerca de él, y sabe que posiblemente en parte sea culpa suya al imponerse sobre el japonés; pero no puede evitarlo, como un niño que clama la atención de la persona que le gusta y sin saber que hacer termina "molestándola".

Seguramente [_] se estaba riendo de él ahora mismo.*

—Nada, por cierto... ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme acerca de Yuri?

Viktor recordó el motivo de su presencia ahí, el motivo por el cual lo habían echado de su oficina esa mañana.

 _"—Lo haré yo, no estas concentrado. — Dijo molesto. — Te llamare cuando debas firmarlo."_

—Escucha esto...

—Mamá, papá... — Viktor tuvo que dejar ir a Yuuri, y ambos miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz de Yuri, más pequeña que de costumbre, utilizando un tono de voz... —Él es mi nuevo amigo... Otabek. — Muy dulce.

El japonés contesto el saludo que el pequeño amigo de Yuri le dio.

Viktor...

Viktor solo podía ver como las manos de su hijo y la de aquel niño estaban unidas.

¿Quién era ese niño sonriente y que había hecho con su huraño gatito?

 _..._

 _El suceso, como Yuri le había nombrado, ocurrió dos días atrás._

 _Yuri se vio atrapado en la salida de su colegio por un montón de niñas, no es que las odiara, bueno tal vez un poco..._

 _En su defensa debe añadir que su odio es completamente justificable, si tan solo dejaran de decirle lo lindo que era y dejaran de intentar maquillarlo o tomarlo como un modelo para sus peinados durante los descansos, entonces, tal vez y solo tal vez, Yuri tendría una opinión diferente de ellas._

 _Siempre había logrado evadirlas, sin embargo esta vez, nada pudo hacer._

 _Más tarde golpearía a su compañero de clases que le había distraído, no tan fuerte ya que había dicho que su almuerzo —bento, como lo llamaba Yuuri— se veía apetecible, también le había dicho que se veía genial utilizando los palillos, solo por eso le daría cinco segundos de ventaja._

 _— ¡Yurachka!... —Solo dos segundos de ventaja._

 _Estaba fastidiado y lo peor es que no podía golpearlas, porque eran "niñas"._

 _¡Al diablo con eso!, a ellas no les importaba que él fuera un chico cuando lo maquillaban._

 _La palabra suspensión llego a su mente._

 _No le importaría estar suspendido, no ahora._

 _Así tendría más tiempo para esta con Yuuri..._

 _Con un Yuuri decepcionado de él por saber que la razón de su suspensión era haber golpeado a una niña._

 _—Yuri. — Escucho su nombre y dos segundos después era arrastrado, todo fue tan rápido y repentino que Yuri no tuvo tiempo de protestar._

 _Las chicas se rindieron con facilidad, pensó el rubio._

 _Su mirada subió desde el agarre de su muñeca hasta el rostro de su..._

 _—Otabek Altin. — Susurro Yuri. Después un casco fue depositado en su cabeza. — ¿Qué estas...?_

 _—Sube... — Le indico con un movimiento de su cabeza._

 _—No subiré a esa bicicleta contigo. — Yuri pretendía quitarse el casco que le había puesto._

 _Otabek era el chico nuevo. Era de Kazajistan, tenía doce años y se sentaba a su lado en las clases. Era extremadamente callado y la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico lo observó por varios segundos sin decir nada, después solo lo ignoro y se sentó. El resto de las clases hablo solo con pocos niños y durante el almuerzo desapareció del salón._

 _Un niño muy extraño._

 _—¡Yuri/_ _Yurachka!_

 _Otabek subió a la bici._

 _— ¿Vas a subir o no? — Pregunto por última vez._

 _..._

 _— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? — Otabek guardo silencio mientras le quitaba a Yuri el casco._

 _— ¿Debería tener algún motivo para ayudarte?_

 _—No voy a agradecerte._

 _Otabek suspiro._

 _—Tus ojos... — Susurro y desvió su mirada al portal de aquel lujoso edificio en donde vivía Yuri. — Me recuerdan a los de un soldado... ¿A Max tal vez? ¿Quizás a los de Svety?_

 _Esta vez fue el turno de Yuri de mantenerse en silencio._

 _Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo._

 _—Max, definitivamente son a los de Max. — Porque Max era su personaje favorito, porque era el chico más inteligente, masculino y valiente de todo el maldito universo._

 _Yuri elevo su mirada, sus ojos brillantes por la emoción, no a muchos niños les gustaba aquella vieja y casi olvidada serie de televisión._

 _Yuri estaba un poco emocionado._

 _—"Definitivamente me recuerdan a Nasha"— Se decidió por fin._

 _Nasha era el personaje femenino de aquella serie. La novia de Svety._

 _—Yuri Plisetsky... — Otabek extendió su mano. — ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

 _..._

Contrario a lo que espero, la casa de Yuri era más pequeña.

Cuando le dijo que su mamá cocinaría para ellos, sinceramente el había esperado ver a una huraña —pero en el fondo, amable— mujer copia exacta de Yuri.

No obstante la comida estuvo deliciosa, aunque se rindió con los palillos y finalmente pidió una cuchara. Yuri se rió de él y le hizo notar su casi perfecto manejo con aquellos palillos.

La mamá de Yuri tenía una bonita sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, yo lo llevo. — Y era amable. — ¿Te vas a quedar un poco más? ¡Espero que las galletas estén listas pronto!

Otabek asintió, por las galletas podría quedarse a dormir. Y no esperaba una invitación de Yuri.

Cuando el japonés se retiró para llevar los platos al fregadero, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Otabek.

—Yuri... creo que no le agrado a tu padre. — Murmuro.

Un pequeño pitido se escuchó, y en segundos el olor de las galletas recién orneadas invadieron todos sus sentidos.

La mamá de Yuri además cocinaba bien.

— ¿Yuri?

Yuri tuvo la fortuna de heredar la belleza de su madre —piensa él—, por otro lado... Yuri y Viktor tienen la misma manera de descargar su enojo.

La mirada más fría que alguna vez hayas visto.

Y romper los palillos. Aunque este fue añadido recientemente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Mátenme por el intento de parodia del encuentro entre Yuri y Otabek XDDD

*Por cierto, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del nombre de la madre de Yuri, así que acepto sugerencias para su nombre en el fic ;D

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado!

See You NEXT LEVEL!


	6. I could be your boyfriend

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **I could be your boyfriend.**

—Katsuki, puedes revisar esto, por favor.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió inmediatamente, solo dos segundos después, los documentos que necesitaría estaban ya en su correo electrónico.

Solo tardo tres segundos más en descargarlo antes de comenzar a leer letra por letra, tan rápido como podía y con extremo cuidado, en un sitio como ese, en su trabajo, no había segundas oportunidades, no había espacio para los errores.

Especialmente cuando el puesto al que aspiras es asediado por mil personas más.

Yuuri acomodo sus gafas.

Yuuri podía ser un desastre en muchos aspectos de su vida, no obstante, cuando se trataba de ejercer a la perfección todos los conocimientos que adquirió durante sus años de estudio, nadie, absolutamente nadie entre aquellos mil aspirantes a quedarse con el empleo lo superaba.

Cuando le prometió a su familia que se esforzaría al máximo, no bromeaba. Los días de insomnio, los días que incluso olvidaba comer, los desmayos por falta de sueño, la búsqueda interminable en enciclopedias, en internet, con sus maestros cuando no entendía algo; demostraban la gran determinación de Yuuri.

Así son los japoneses después de todo, buscan la perfección.

—¡Buen trabajo, Katsuki!

Yuuri se quito los lentes y los dejo en su pequeño escritorio, su espacio de trabajo era reducido; un cubículo más entre cincuenta, en un piso más de los ochenta que tenia el edificio.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente, Yuuri aprendió por las malas que si no devora, será devorado. El mundo laboral es competitivo, lo sabe, también sabe que odia perder, pero al mismo tiempo, es lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar la derrota.

Le gustaría que sus compañeros aprendieran esto también.

Mucho se rumorea que será Katsuki Yuuri quien se quede con la plaza de trabajo y eso significa un horario estable, un salario mejor, todos esos beneficios como bonos, vacaciones pagadas y un sinfín de etcéteras.

—¡Dicen que se acuesta con la supervisora!

Y Yuuri tuvo que retener su risa, por lo absurdo de sus palabras, y su no tan sutil intento por no ser escuchadas.

—Él siempre es el ultimo en irse.

Claro, porque odiaba irse a casa cuando aun tenia trabajo por hacer.

—¡Si hubiese sido un hombre, entonces quizás también me habría ganado esa plaza!

Quizás si aquella chica se hubiese esforzado una mínima parte de lo que Yuuri lo hizo y no gastara su tiempo maquillándose, actualizando sus redes sociales cada cinco minutos o en el baño, hablando mal de él; tal vez entonces habría podido ganarse ese trabajo.

Todos allí tenían las misma oportunidades, Yuuri no les quitaría nada, en el remoto caso de que aquel rumor resultara ser verdad, Yuuri lo habría ganado limpiamente.

Y estaría orgulloso de su logro, más no satisfecho.

—O también podrías trabajar en un cabaret, escuche que la esposa del presidente salió de ahí.

El pelinegro suspiro, si tenían tiempo de esparcir chismes, tenían tiempo para terminar su reporte.

...

—Estaré en casa a las nueve. — O eso era lo que esperaba, si es que el autobús no se retrasaba, esperaba también que no hubiese trafico esa noche.

Su apartamento esta cerca, solo bastarían veinte minutos para llegar a pie. Diez en el autobús.

La primera vez que puso un pie fuera de su apartamento, en una desconocida ciudad, Yuuri contó paso por paso, literalmente como en el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, Yuuri marco su camino con migajas de pan o en este caso con las fotografías que Yuuri tomo con su celular para recordar el camino de regreso. Aunque no sirvieron de mucho, al final, termino en la estación de policía obviamente perdido.

Fue realmente un proceso pesado, la diferencia cultural, de lenguaje, e incluso con la comida; también fue un poco solitario.

Todo mejoro con el paso del tiempo.

Conoció a Phichit, uno de sus primeros amigos y hasta ahora el más importante.

—... — Yuuri sintió como su mano era sujetada con fuerza. Gracias a experiencias pasadas, Yuuri tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y su mente lo asocio con la palabra "supermercado".

—¿Tú eres japonés, verdad? — Yuuri escucha el perfecto japonés de aquella persona.

Es extraño; piensa Yuuri, quien esta a acostumbrado a solo escuchar a su familia a través del teléfono.

...

Yuuri cree que tiene un don natural para meterse en problemas. Hay un "algo" alrededor de él que llama al desastre, esta seguro.

—¿Así que cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? — Preguntan detrás de él, justo en el momento que Yuuri ha abierto la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, por suerte y por ahora, no hay nadie en casa.

—Cinco años.

Su madre le ha dicho que ser amable esta bien, pero eso dista mucho de ser un idiota que lleva desconocidos a su casa, solo porque ese mismo desconocido se lo ha dicho.

Aun más responder a las preguntas que le hacen sin ningún pero de por medio.

—Uhmmm... por eso hablas con fluidez el ruso... — Concluye.

—Di-disculpa... — Yuuri se de la vuelta para encarar a su acompañante.

Sí, por primera vez, Yuuri de verdad piensa que es un idiota.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Y con total confianza, apartando a Yuuri, entra al apartamento.

Se siente intimidado, en su propia casa, Yuuri se siente intimidado por la confianza en sus ojos a pesar de ser tan joven, la fuerza de sus palabras y la determinación en sus acciones, Yuuri fue arrastrado por todas ellas.

—Minami-kun...

—Quiero un baño, ¿Puedo tomar un baño, verdad?

—Pero... dijiste que solo llamarías a...

—Katsuki-chan... — Ser llamado con el honorifico "chan" por un chico más joven que él...

Era sin lugar a dudas vergonzoso.

—Estuve corriendo todo el día, estoy sudado, cansando y tengo hambre, bien... Llamare a mi guía, vendrá por mi y después no nos volveremos a ver.

El pequeño Vicchan se despertó por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y como era costumbre para el, se acerco a saludar a su dueño, moviendo su cola y dando pequeños saltos de completa felicidad al volver a verlo.

Sin embargo quien acaricio su cabeza fue Minami.

—Hola, pequeño... Espera... no me lamas... — Minami sonrió cuando Vicchan ignoro su pedido, lamiendo con más ímpetu sus mejillas. Segundos después Makkachin se unió a tan divertida situación.

Yuuri se sintió culpable.

Debió ser duro para Minami el haberse separado de su guía, en un país que no conoce, sin poder comunicarse con las personas para pedir ayuda...

El estomago de Minami gruño.

—¿Te gustan las hamburguesas, Minami-kun? — Yuuri sonrió amablemente. No quería que su viaje a Rusia fuese recordado de esa manera.

A veces Yuuri pecaba de inocente.

—¡Me encantan! — Y Minami de verdad no podía creer que ese chico, Katsuki, hubiese caído con aquellas palabras tan... cliché.

No eran mentira, por supuesto... de verdad estuvo corriendo, escondiéndose, evitando ser visto y gracias a eso había perdido a su guía y a su tutor.

Minami nunca espero que con algunas simples palabras el pelinegro accediera a llevarlo a su casa, que le ofrezca algo para comer y que ahora mismo le este dando una toalla limpia y un cambio de ropa para que se bañe si ningún problema.

—Estoy comenzando a sentir culpa... — Susurro. — Él... él no sabe... ¿Cierto? — El agua caliente sin duda estaba haciendo su trabajo con el cansancio.

Dejaría de pensar por un momento y se dejaría envolver por el silencio y confort de ese momento a solas.

...

—Yuri y Viktor están tardando. — Declaro para si mientras observa el reloj, nunca antes había llegado a casa tan tarde sin antes avisarle a él. —Aunque me pregunto si en estas circunstancias es lo mejor el que no estén. — Y Yuuri sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Viktor? — Minami entro a la cocina, su cabello aun estaba húmedo pero a él no parecía importarle cuando se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, que últimamente a Yuuri le parecía más pequeño, gracias a que su "familia" crecía cada vez más.

El modo mamá de Yuuri, como lo llamaba Viktor, se activo.

—Si no secas tu cabello te vas a resfriar. — Yuuri tomo la toalla que Minami coloco alrededor de su cuello y la usa para secar su cabello.

Era un toque delicado y gentil.

Suave...

Minami cerro sus ojos.

El aroma de la comida comenzaba a ser más fuerte y olía delicioso.

De pronto el sentir que esta en casa, que nunca había salido de Japón se hizo presente. No estaba en Rusia en el apartamento de un desconocido; no, estaba en casa, en su cálida y confortante casa en Fukuoka, su madre le preparaba su comida favorita, le regañaba por una cosa tan trivial como no secar su cabello y al final, con un suspiro y una sonrisa se acercaba para ayudarlo.

—Minami-kun. — Llamo el pelinegro y Minami tuvo que volver a la realidad. — La comida esta lista, vamos a cenar.

Minami no debería tocar esa comida, porque todo eso puede ser un engaño, el que ese chico sea tan ingenuo, no es algo normal bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de que él fue quien creo toda esa extraña situación.

Incluso la persona más amable tiene sus limites.

—Itadakimasu...

El primer bocado fue pequeño, casi con miedo.

Dos segundos después, Minami no podía parar de comer, esa hamburguesa podría tener veneno o alguna otra cosa, no le importaba... estaba tan deliciosa que incluso inconsciente o muerto la seguiría comiendo.

Yuuri sonrió, el pensamiento de que Minami pudiese ser alguien peligroso se esfumo de sus pensamientos y bajo por completo su guardia.

—Debiste tener miedo.

Yuuri lo tuvo, el primer día que llego a Rusia, después de que su madre colgara el teléfono, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba completamente solo.

—Aun eres un niño.

—No soy... ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?!

Yuuri toco sus mejillas, húmedas por las lagrimas que se deslizaban sobre ellas, intento contenerlas, limpiarlas con las mangas de su camisa, pero no estaba funcionado.

La televisión se encendió y Minami dio un pequeño salto por el susto.

—Seguramente fue Vicchan, siempre se sube al sofá y termina encendiendo el televisor al pisar el control remoto.

Yuuri se levanto de la silla y aun con sus lagrimas derramándose se apresuro a llegar a la sala, Vicchan estaba, como Yuuri había dicho en el sofá, moviendo su cola y con el mando de la TV bajo sus patas, esta vez incluso Makkachin se había unido a sus travesuras.

 _I could be I could be your boyfriend  
Suddenly Suddenly you're all I need  
Osanai koto mo, miryoku ni kanji teyo_

—...Rompe todos los registros, Minami Kenjiro, originario de Japón, logrando colocarse siete semanas seguidas en puesto numero uno...

 _You are my You are my prima donna  
Very hot now  
Konomama ja, naki dashi souna hodo honkinanoni._

—Con su sencillo... "I could be your boyfriend"...

 _I wanna drive you into the corner  
I wanna lock you in my dance floor  
Otoko to shite mi ratete inakute mo_

 _I teach you how to break your shell  
Gimme your love,  
Kimi ni koto, josei to shite motome terukara ne_

—Esta conquistando al mundo entero.

Y ese chico, definitivamente era Minami, no había duda. Ese chico que se movía de un lugar a otro en un gran escenario, frente a miles de personas.

 _（I kiss）  
Kodomo no furi shite  
（Your eyes）  
Kodomo ga shicha ikenai koto  
（Your cheek）  
Suru tsumoridakara, afure dete osamaranai hoteri o uketomete ima_

Las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron, por tan atrevidas palabras.

La televisión se apago.

...

—Yuuri, estamos en casa, perdón la demora... tuve un pequeño atraso en el trabajo hoy. — Había un silencio inusual, aun cuando Yuuri ya debería estar recibiéndolos con su hermosa sonrisa.

Las luces estaban encendidas, Yuuri debería esta en casa, el aroma de la cena también le decía que Yuuri definitivamente debería haber llegado hace mucho.

El pequeño pelirrubio noto los mismos detalles que su padre.

Algo definitivamente no esta bien.

—¡YUURI! — Yuri dejo el bote de helado que había comprado para comer con Yuuri después de la cena, era el favorito del japonés y con eso tenia la pequeña esperanza de no ser regañado por comer dulces tan tarde.

Caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo que los llevaría a la sala.

Viktor estaba a punto de tomar su celular y llamar a toda la maldita policía de Rusia.

Su celular cayo y su sangre hirvió.

Yuuri estaba en el piso, sobre él un completo desconocido que cubría su boca, seguramente para evitar que gritara, los ojos de Yuuri estaban húmedos por las lagrimas y su mano derecha estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza.

—Yuri.

—¿Sí?

—Recuerda esto, tu padre no es un asesino, solo estaba protegiendo el honor de Yuuri.

—Ok, yo estaré bien con mamá e iremos a visitarte.

Continuará...

* * *

.

.

.

Y la madre de Yuri —la que lo dio a luz, pues— se llamara... : Yulia.

XD ¿Se esperaban que Minami fuese un personaje famoso? Pues yo no.

También hay una razón de ese comportamiento... pronto lo veremos como el fanático de Yuuri que es y sera siempre.

Les advierto que más que competencia para Viktor, será competencia para el pequeño Yuri.

También me gustaría consultar algo con ustedes... ¿Esta bien que escriba y me explaye en situaciones serias —por ejemplo la muerte de Yulia—? ¿O prefieren que esto siga siendo solo puras situaciones cómicas de esta peculiar y querida familia? Se los dejo de tarea. ;D

See You...

Bien, dejare que la cicatriz sane.

Nos leemos después.

*Traducción -parte- "I could be your boyfriend"- Hecha por -Danae Kws- ¡Muchas gracias!

Yo podría yo podría ser tu novio  
De repente de repente eres todo lo que necesito  
Siente la atracción de mi juventud

Tú eres mi tú eres mi prima donna  
Muy caliente ahora / Muy ardiente ahora  
Justo así, siento que estoy a punto de llorar,  
soy tan serio sobre esto

Quiero llevarte a la esquina  
Quiero encerrarte en mi pista de baile  
Incluso si tú no me ves como a un hombre

Te enseño como romper tu caparazón  
Dame tu amor,  
Todo de ti te lo pido como una mujer  
(Yo beso)  
Fingiendo como si fuera sólo un niño  
(Tus ojos)  
Voy a hacer todas las cosas  
(Tu mejilla)  
Que un niño no debe hacer  
acepta esa pasión desbordante que  
no callará

Quien la canta de verdad es el seiyuu de Minami *O*


	7. Conexión

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Conexión.**

Yuuri decidió que era momento de poner punto final a esa desastrosa e incomoda situación, no quería que un absurdo malentendido hiciera de Viktor un verdadero asesino, porque el ruso no bromeaba, tampoco su hijo, que lejos de detenerlo, parecía querer unirse y juntos lograr el crimen perfecto.

—Minami-kun, lo siento... — Susurro y fue realmente fácil para Yuuri cambiar sus posiciones, ahora era Minami quien estaba bajo Yuuri, después de todo Minami aun era un niño, Yuuri era ya un adulto debería ser fácil para él, aunque a decir verdad, logro derribarlo gracias a que Minami se distrajo con Viktor y su fuerte aura asesina.

Para Minami fue un cambio radical.

Pero momentos después Yuuri fue levantado con extrema facilidad, apartándolo de inmediato de su lado.

Y Minami volvió de golpe a la realidad, cubrió su rostro al darse cuenta de todo lo que podría malinterpretarse en la posición en la que los encontraron.

Fue un accidente, un estúpido, tonto accidente.

Yuuri había descubierto que era, por decirlo de alguna manera, una celebridad. En Japón nunca dudo de ello, en Rusia las cosas eran bastante diferentes.

Por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado, tomaría su chaqueta y esperaría a su guía fuera del edificio. Más tarde le enviaría a Yuuri un ramo de flores, chocolates o alguna otra cosa para agradecerle su hospitalidad.

Para que su salida fuese genial, refrescante y cool, debía pasar al lado de Yuuri, agradecerle en voz baja y después despedirse de él para siempre, como en los dramas que solía ver con su madre los fines de semana cuando no tenia que ensayar o viajar por sus giras.

Vicchan salto del sofá, un buen momento para decidir que tenia hambre, buen momento también para que Makkachin le siguiera.

Minami amaba a los animales, especialmente a los perros. Especialmente, especialmente a esos pequeños que fueron tan amables con él y que eran la amada compañía del pelinegro. Por eso prefirió caerse antes de hacerles daño al pisar sus colas o sus patas.

Yuuri intento sostenerlo.

Y al final, terminaron ambos en el piso, afortunadamente, pensó Yuuri, pudo suavizar la caída de Minami.

—Minami-ku— Minami cubrió la boca del japonés, ahora miso quería un poco de silencio para pensar las cosas, cuando Yuuri intento apartar su mano, Minami la sujeto con fuerza.

Y después...

Después solo esta en el piso, observando como un gran hombre de mirada fría —aspecto de dios griego— y con un traje que vieras por donde lo vieras es más caro que todo lo que él ha comprado en su carrera como cantante, sostiene con extrema facilidad al pelinegro entre sus brazos...

Luce molesto y es aterrador...

—¡Yakuza! — Grito Minami apuntando a Viktor.

—Apuntar es de mala educación. — Entonces el pequeño ruso le dio un golpe en la frente, tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió!— Minami sostuvo ambas manos sobre su frente.

—¡No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices! ¡Dímelo con dibujitos si quieres, pero explica que paso aquí!

—Viktor... ya puedes bajarme... — Susurro Yuuri.

—Yuuri... —Viktor cumplió el deseo del japonés y lo bajo inmediatamente. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimo? ¿Qué paso? — Viktor abrazo a el pelinegro, fuertemente, calmando su corazón, Yuuri era un afectivo tranquilizante, tener contacto con él, el más mínimo hacia efecto casi de inmediato. Su mente se aclaraba poco a poco y la furia a pesar de que no desapareció por completo, le dio cavidad a su racionalidad.

Yuuri cerro sus ojos y soltó un pequeño quejido, Viktor estaba abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza.

—Mamá... — El pequeño Yuri se acerco al japonés, antes de condenar al chico, debían saber sus crímenes y así, sabrían que clase de aterradora, miserable muerte le darían.

Yuri y Viktor se vieron a los ojos por un solo segundo ni más ni menos.

—Señálame en papá, en donde él te toco. — Le indico el pequeño ruso.

Viktor le soltó y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, extendió sus brazos y observo a Yuuri fijamente.

—Puedes tocarme incluso en lugares en donde él no te toco, Yuuri.

 _"—Debes demostrar una confianza abrumadora, un orgullo indomable y sobre todo debes ocultar tu miedo cuando estés frente a las cámaras o cualquier otra persona que no conozca al verdadero Minami Kenjiro."_

Yuuri escucho un sollozo.

Después el llanto desgarrador y desesperado de Minami.

—¡Quiero regresar a casa! ¡No quiero estar más aquí! ¡Rusia da miedo! ¡Las personas de Rusia dan miedo! — Estaba siendo infantil, lo sabia, estaba siendo ridículo, también lo sabia. Y no le importaba, Minami simplemente querida dejar salir todo aquello que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Desde que se perdió en las calles de Rusia por intentar huir de algunas fans...

Hasta el miedo que la fría mirada de aquel hombre le hizo sentir.

Quería huir a los brazos de su madre.

—Tranquilo... esta bien... — Yuuri se acerco a Minami, con suavidad y cuidado le abrazo tiernamente.

Los cambios siempre daban miedo, las personas desconocidas también, todo absolutamente todo lo que es desconocido da miedo, especialmente para un niño.

El más pequeño detalle puede ser aterrador.

Minami se aferro al pelinegro en un muy necesitado y comprensivo abrazo.

Yuri estaba a punto de protestar.

Sin embargo nada pudo hacer cuando Yuuri le indico con una sola mirada que se mantuviera en silencio.

Después de un día agotador y una noche llena de sorpresas, cuando el tutor de Minami toco el timbre de su puerta, este ya se había quedado dormido en sus brazos desde hace ya un tiempo.

—¿Quién se supone que era? — Pregunta el pequeño Yuri, con su ceño fruncido al ver como aquel chico, medio despierto agita su mano solo para despedirse de Yuuri.

—Minami Kenjiro-kun. — Yuuri sonríe levemente, despidiéndose también de su inesperado invitado.

Al principio pudo ser un poco... molesto, pero era solo parte de la mascara que estaba obligado a usar.

—Su nombre me es familiar... — Declara Viktor, pero de inmediato desecha la idea, el único japonés que conoce y del que quiere conocer todo es Yuuri.

—Su estilo es muy anticuado... ¿Viste su cabello? ¡Parecía que la cátsup se había derramado en él!

—Pues yo creo que se veía bien, — Uno de los defectos que Yuuri tenia, es que muchas veces decía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, especialmente la consecuencias con Viktor y Yuri involucrados. — Iré a calentar la cena. — Y otro de sus defectos es que ni siquiera notaba el primero.

—¡Viktor!

—Lo sé ¡Ya estoy haciendo la cita con el estilista!

...

—¿Yakov, crees que el color rojo va conmigo? — Y mientras pregunta, Viktor desliza sus dedos entre su cabello.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha esto, Yuuri cree que este chico: Manami*, es genial. — Viktor deja de jugar con su cabello para mirar fijamente a Yakov, él hombre siempre tenia las palabras indicadas para esos momentos.

— Firma esto.

Exacto Yakov lo cargaba de trabajo y Viktor terminaba olvidando sus ideas estúpidas e infantiles. Es algo que siempre había funcionado en Viktor... "Había".

—Yuuri nunca me ha dicho que yo soy genial.

Yakov suspira, parece que lo ha perdido de nuevo.

Ese tal Yuuri... desde que apareció, Viktor sonreía más, lucia más contento e incluso comía mejor. Viktor solía utilizar la hora de comer para trabajar y Yakov se dividía en dos, sobre su felicidad al observarlo trabajar tan duro y sobre su preocupación por su modo de vida.

Ahora la hora de la comida era sagrada para Viktor.

Yuuri, le gustaría conocer al chico que hacia a Viktor llevar con el una caja con comida —bento, lo había corregido Viktor hace mucho— el chico que movió por completo el mundo de Viktor, también le gustaría tenerlo frente a él y pedirle que le dijera a Viktor ser un poco más responsable con su trabajo. Yakov esta seguro que seguramente Yuuri seria escuchado, por lo menos más que él.

El destino de miles de empleados, la empresa y la herencia de la familia estaba en manos de Viktor como presidente y directivo, era obvio que Yakov se preocuparía por todo ello, como un accionista y por supuesto como amigo de Viktor.

—Por cierto, Mila me ha dicho que la próxima semana decidirá quien se quedara con la bacante.

—¿Ya pasaron los doce meses de prueba?

—Sí, además me gustaría que conocieras a este chico, él es realmente responsable. Podrías aprender algo de él... No he tenido tiempo de revisar su expediente, pero Mila solo habla maravillas de él. Al parecer también es japonés, igual que tu amado Yuuri.

Viktor no escucho nada más que el nombre de Yuuri.

Yakov volvió a suspirar, si quería avanzar un poco con esa improvisada reunión, tenia que dejar fuera de la conversación el nombre de Yuuri.

—También, el cantante que promocionara nuestro producto en Japón ya esta en Rusia, ayer surgieron algunos inconvenientes y no pudo llegar a tiempo.

—Lo sé, por eso es que llegue tan tarde a casa...

—De hecho, debe estar por llegar para discutir los términos del contrato y firmarlo si no hay contratiempos...

—Todo estará bien mientras no me retrase. Yuri y yo, tenemos una cita con el estilista.

Su teléfono celular vibro.

Su mirada cambio por completo, aquella tonta y boba sonrisa también desapareció.

—¿Como esta el heredero que avergonzó a la familia al casarse con una cabaretera?

—Mejor que tú, querido hermano.

* * *

Se prendió esta mierda! -Estuve tentada aponer esto como titulo del capitulo XDDD

*Manami (Minami) No, no me equivoque al escribir su nombre, Viktor es quien lo dice mal :T

Todo se va enlazando... jajajaja ¿Alguien espero todo esto?

JA! Yuuri ni siquiera necesita tener sexo con el puto dueño de la empresa para tenerlo a sus pies, estúpida zorra del cap anterior :-T

¿Vuelvo a preguntarlo, de verdad no quieren que me explaye en el pasado de Viktor? Ya, no soy tan mala, habrá un poco de todo, pero sobre todo muchas situaciones divertidas con la Familia Nikiforov—Katsuki.

Gracias por todo, los amo!

Nos leemos.


	8. Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 1)

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 1)**

—¡OH! — Exclamo el japonés.

Yuuri había recordado algo.

—¿Qué sucede mamá de Yuri? — Otabek mordió una de las galletas que Yuuri le había dado.

El pequeño Yuri alejo su mirada de los libros de la escuela y se enfocó por completo en el pelinegro.

Yuuri lucia preocupado.

—Me olvide por completo...

Y Yuri sonrió levemente, ya no era una sorpresa para nadie el que Yuuri fuese un completo olvidadizo, incluso Otabek se había acostumbrado a ello.

¿Qué era esta vez? ¿Se olvido de sacar la basura? ¿Olvido sacar la ropa de la lavadora? ¿Quizás olvido algo en su trabajo? ¿Alimentar a Vicchan y Makkachin? ¿Pagar la renta? ¿Olvido —de nuevo— en donde dejo sus llaves?

Cualquier cosa era posible si hablábamos de Yuuri.

—... La próxima semana regreso a Japón. — Y mientras decía esto, limpiaba con cuidado las migajas que habían caído sobre la camisa del pequeño Otabek.

Yuuri Katsuki un hombre que supera nuestras expectativas.

...

Yuuri suspiro.

Había dos cosas que no lo dejaban tranquilo desde que abordo el avión.

Yuuri obtuvo la plaza, eso era grandioso, Mila; su supervisora, lo felicito con un abrazo y una cálida sonrisa, Yuuri habría preferido un simple "buen trabajo" y un apretón de manos, no es que Mila le desagradará, ella de hecho era bastante simpática, un poco dura en el trabajo pero también era amable.

Simplemente no quería nuevos rumores y chismes rondando o que estos llegaran más lejos. Sí iba a destacar, a ser señalado, Yuuri prefiere que sea por su buen trabajo y no por mentiras de sus antiguos y celosos compañeros.

La segunda cosa que lo preocupaba eran Yuri y Viktor.

Ambos habían estado actuando muy raro...

Al principio ambos se opusieron rotundamente —después, incluso Otabek se opuso a que se fuera—, pero Yuuri no podía cancelar su viaje, les había prometido a sus padres que les visitaría, simplemente no podía llamarles y decirles que no iría, después de cinco largos años sin siquiera visitarlos para su cumpleaños o por navidad.

Aunque...

Estuvo a punto de cancelar.

Y nada tenían que ver Yuri, Viktor u Otabek.

Sin embargo, al final... Yuuri tomo el vuelo que lo llevaría a Japón, esta vez no hubo pedidos con ojos de gatito recién abandonado para que se quedara, Viktor le dejo empacar con tranquilidad —cuando antes, mientras él colocaba una prenda, Viktor sacaba diez más de su maleta—, el pequeño Yuri salió muy temprano de casa para ir a jugar con Otabek...

Sin despedirse de él.

Horas más tarde Viktor le llevo al aeropuerto y contrario a lo que Yuuri esperaba, Viktor no se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y le dejo abordar con tranquilidad.

Incluso le dijo que tuviera un buen viaje.

Yuuri volvió a suspirar.

De algún modo, Yuuri se sentía...

Solo.

El japonés golpeo levemente sus mejillas en un vano intento por disipar su preocupación y ansiedad.

—Sera solo una semana. — Se dijo.

Una semana completa en casa, con su familia, sus amigos y disfrutando de las aguas termales.

Sin las ocurrencias del pequeño Yuri, sin los coqueteos de Viktor y los fuertes ladridos que acompañaban a los de Vicchan.

—Y... ¿Y sí...?

 _¿Y sí se cansaron de mí?_

Yuuri negó con fuerza, tantas veces y tan rápido que terminó por marearse.

—Algún día... —Yuuri no pudo terminar su oración, era doloroso pensar en ello, pensar que algún día volvería a comer solo, pensar que algún día Viktor no le sonreirá más o que el pequeño Yuri no volverá a llamarlo "mamá", saber que terminara siendo olvidado...

Ellos no pueden estar juntos por siempre.

Aunque Yuuri así lo quiera.

Un vacío se forma en su pecho cada vez que piensa en ello y no puede evitar que sus ojos se empañen con sus lágrimas.

Por primera vez Yuuri quiere ser egoísta y atarlos a él, pero Yuuri no es así y por mucho que le duela, cuando el momento llegue...

...

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo, Vicchan? — El pequeño caniche ladro varias veces, moviendo su cola, contento de volver a ver a su dueño, fueron casi siete horas sin él, sin su voz y sin sus caricias, quizás eran menos de las que esperaba en casa cuando Yuuri iba a trabajar, pero para Vicchan, incluso veinte minutos eran una eternidad.

Después de recoger a su preciado Vicchan y su maleta, su destino ahora era las aguas termales de su familia. Así que primero tomaría un taxi hasta la estación más cercana y por ultimo abordaría el tren.

—¿Estas feliz de volver a ver a ma—...?

Todo en lo que pudo pensar Yuuri antes de caer, fue en mantener a salvo la transportadora de Vicchan y después, escucho solo el fuerte ladrido que solía a acompañar al pequeño de Vicchan, sí, justo como ahora.

—¡¿Makkachin?! —El caniche reacciono a su nombre, lamiendo las mejillas del japonés y moviendo su cola— ¡Espera! ¡Eso hace cosquillas...! —Vicchan no hacia ningún esfuerzo por quedarse quieto y dificultaba que Yuuri pudiese controlar la situación. —¿Cómo es que...?

De pronto Makkachin dejo de lamer su mejilla y el peso de la transportadora de Vicchan fue retirado de sus manos.

Su única visión ahora era el techo del aeropuerto y las lámparas fluorescentes, que poco después pasaría a ser el rostro de Viktor y su sonrisa.

—¡Okaerinasai, Yuuri! — El desastroso primer intento de Viktor por hablar en japonés, con una palabra bastante fácil... hicieron a Yuuri sentir que de verdad, de verdad estaba en casa.

—¡Estoy de vuelta!

—¡Mamá!

—¿Yuri?

—¿Quién más sería?

Yuuri acomodo sus gafas e intento ponerse de pie, porque sinceramente el piso del aeropuerto no era nada cómodo.

—¡Gracias! — Expresó cuándo Viktor le extendió su mano para ayudarlo. — ¡Gracias! — Volvió a decir cuando Otabek le devolvió la transportadora de Vicchan.

—Yo solo vine por las galletas, mamá de Yuri. — Dejo en claro, antes de que siquiera Yuuri preguntara.

...

Yuuri sonreía nerviosamente.

Solo una puerta corrediza lo separaba de estar por fin en casa. Después de cinco largos años, vería de nuevo a su familia, estaría de nuevo en su habitación, tomaría un baño en las aguas termales y durante la cena junto a sus padres vería una de sus viejas series preferidas y seria como si el tiempo no hubiese corrido para ellos.

Como si nunca se hubiese ido.

El ladrido de Makkachin y Vicchan lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

En esta primera visita después de largos años sin ver a su familia, Yuuri no estaba solo.

Y Yuuri se dio cuenta cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Viktor, cuando le sonrió, cuando Yuri llego a su lado y tomo su mano, supo entonces cuan precioso fue y será el tiempo a su lado.

—¡Yuuri! — La puerta corrediza se abrió, — ¡Bienvenido a casa Yuuri!

Tras cinco largos años, por fin volvía a abrazar a su madre.

Hiroko fue quien rompió aquel abrazo, separándose de Yuuri.

Su mirada entonces se enfoco en el pequeño Yuri, ellos dos se vieron por algunos segundos, después su madre observo fijamente a Viktor y por ultimo a Otabek.

Su madre seguramente se estaba preguntando quienes eran sus acompañantes, fue de ultimo minuto, pero Yuuri esta seguro que ella los aceptara sin ningún pero de por medio, su madre es la mujer más amable que ha conocido y que posiblemente conocerá, aunque, bueno... Todos los hijos piensan así de sus madres ¿Cierto?

—Yuri por ejemplo—

Hiroko se inclino un poco para estar a la altura de Yuri.

—Mamá él es...

—Es un gusto conocerte al fin, pequeño Yuri. — Y su madre sonrió, mientras palmeaba amablemente la cabeza de Yuri.

Su ingles había mejorado bastante desde que se fue y supone es gracias a la afluencia de sus clientes extranjeros.

Eso era sorprendente, dado que a los japoneses se les da mal el ingles, sin embargo esa no era la cuestión aquí.

—Lo mismo digo. — Yuri también sonrió.

Toshiya observa la escena delante de él, a su hijo que ha crecido desde la ultima vez que lo vio, al pequeño Vicchan correteando con otro caniche más grande que el, seguramente ese era Makkachin del que le había hablado Viktor.

Viktor, supone debe ser ese apuesto hombre que sonríe bobamente y que se mantiene al lado de Yuuri.

¿Cómo podría decirlo? Es exactamente lo que esperaba ver.

Un tipo apuesto pero idiota.

 _"Yuuri Katsuki será mi esposa."_ Sí, realmente un idiota.

...

Extra.

—Uhmmmm... ¿Otabek, podrías repetir eso? — Yuuri intentaba mantener una sonrisa tranquila, había soltado su maleta y sostenido las manos del niño.

—Eso... se esta haciendo tarde, debo regresar a casa.

El sol no tardaría en ocultarse por completo, el cielo estaba teñido en hermosos colores naranjas, rojizos y violetas, clara señal de que debía volver a casa.

Yuuri ladeo su rostro.

Quizás ahora era Otabek quien hablaba el nuevo idioma ruso que Yuri y Viktor solían usar y que a él tanto le costaba entender.

Es decir... no es como si Otabek estuviera en Japón sin que sus padres lo sepan.

¿Verdad?

¿VERDAD?

No es como si fuera tan fácil.

—Yuri dijo que jugaríamos en su casa, nunca pensé que terminaríamos en Japón. — Yuri tenia una muy particular manera de persuadirlo.

Por eso, aun cuando pensó que no seria una buena idea, termino subiendo al avión.

.

 _—No lo sé, no me parece una buena idea. — Susurro el Kazajo._

 _—Otabek... — Yuri extendió su mano. — ¿Eres mi amigo o no?_

 _Un castigo o la amistad de Yuri... la balanza estaba equilibrada, Otabek estaba inseguro._

 _Yuri suspiro, usaría su carta ganadora._

 _—Otabek, —Yuri volvió a llamarlo y una vez más extendió su mano. —¿Quieres comer las galletas de mamá o no?_

.

—Me gustaría saber como pudieron siquiera abandonar la pista de vuelo, no... como siquiera pudieron abordar el avión sin el consentimiento de los padres de Otabek...

SECUESTRO.

DEMANDAS.

PRISIÓN.

—Obviamente porque no me lo pidieron... — Viktor sonrió, no teniendo idea del desastre mental al que Yuuri se enfrentaba. —No lo necesitas cuando tienes tu propio avión.*

—... Antes de desmayarme.

* * *

He leído suficientes mangas como para saber en que terminara esto si esos dos van a prisión 7w7r jajajajajaj pobre Yuuri XD

Recemos para que terminen en la misma celda.

*Ni idea si sea así en la vida real, en este pinche Fic lo es(?

Nos leemos en el siguiente nivel(?


	9. Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 2)

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 2)**

 **Bloody Mari.**

 _—Neee... Hika...— El lugar estaba en completo silencio, parecía ser que en ese instante solo ellas estaban ahí._

 _— ¿Qué sucede?_

 _— ¿Conoces la leyenda de "Bloody Mary"?_

 _Su compañera rió nerviosa, termino de abrochar su sostén, retira la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y la deposito en la cesta que estaba al lado de los estantes, tomo su camiseta y se apresuró a ponérsela._

 _—No me gustan esas cosas, Akemi. — Admitió. — Suelo asustarme con facilidad._

 _—Uhmmm..._

 _— ¿Por qué de la nada hablas sobre ello? — De pronto ese lugar le parecía más grande de lo que realmente era, el inusual silencio le ponía los nervios de punta y para finalizar esa tétrica sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante._

 _—"Bloody Mary" — Repitió Akemi — Una vieja leyenda urbana que casi todos conocemos, ¿Cómo era...? — Akemi coloco su dedo pulgar sobre su mejilla izquierda, lo sabe, por supuesto que sabe, simplemente está jugando un poco con Hika. — Te colocas frente a un espejo y repites "Bloody Mary" tres veces..._

 _Akemi abrió la puerta, incluso los pasillos estaban vacíos._

 _Era la temporada baja, después de todo._

 _—Espérame. — Suplico mientras terminaba de colocarse bien su falda, el baño había sido, como siempre, casi mágico. — Ahora tendrás que quedarte conmigo toda la noche._

 _— ¿Qué sigue después? ¡Oh, sí! Después de decir su nombre tres veces, ella aparecerá para asesinarte y bañarse con tu sangre._

 _— ¡Akemi!—Hika tomo el brazo de su amiga, siempre fue una niña miedosa, por eso odiaba ese tipo de relatos. Su mente solía jugarle muy malas bromas, cualquier sonido por más pequeño que fuera, cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar, la alteraban. — ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

 _Akemi se detuvo justo frente a los baños para hombres, Hika quien venía sujetándola con fuerza también se detuvo._

 _—Yu-Topia tiene su propia versión._

 _Hika que no entendía las palabras de su compañera, dio un pequeño salto cuando la risa de un pequeño niño se escuchó, pequeños y apresurados pasos, más risas y después un adorable niño corría hacia la sala principal, pasando a su lado._

 _Yuuri y la chica que corre tras él es su hermana mayor._

 _—Yuuri, no corras o te vas a caer._

 _Su sobre protectora hermana mayor._

 _Katsuki Mari._

 _—Solo que hay algunas cuantas diferencias. — Continua Akemi tras observar a Mari desaparecer por el largo pasillo._

 _Y el miedo que creía se había esfumado regreso._

 _—Akemi, no digas más... Vayamos a cenar algo, tengo mucha hambre..._

 _—De acuerdo. — Hika suspira levemente aliviada, y ambas continúan su camino hacia el comedor principal._

 _Yu-topia tiene su propia versión, más real, más peligrosa, más aterradora de "Bloody Mary"_

[—]

...

— ¿Por qué él tiene galletas y yo no? — Señalo el pequeño Yuri a Otabek, sus ojos humedeciéndose por las lágrimas que contenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Era la primera vez que Yuuri se enojaba con él y eso era mil veces peor que perderse un capítulo de su serie favorita, incluso prefería ser atrapado por sus compañeras de clases y ser usado como un maniquí viviente.

—Esto es traición, Otabek. — Expuso cuando Yuuri le daba la quinta galleta, esta vez con chispas de chocolate. Otabek la comía rápido, como un pequeño hámster que llenaba sus mejillas.

Yuri se sintió apartado y no ayudaba mucho el que Yuuri hubiese preferido sentarse al lado de Otabek.

Yuuri, de verdad, de verdad estaba enojado.

 _"¿Sí le doy galletas hablara bien de mí en el juicio?"_ Nada más apartado de la realidad, Yuuri más que estar enojado con el pequeño ruso, estaba preocupado.

Viktor dijo que solucionaría todo.

Yuuri tuvo bastante tiempo para llegar a una conclusión.

Su trasero estaría a salvo y lejos de prisión y si para eso tenía que hornear galletas como loco, entonces lo haría.

—Iré por más galletas. — Otabek asintió e internamente pensó que había encontrado el...

—Paraíso de las galletas.

Justo cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de levantarse, la manga de su camiseta fue sostenida con fuerza desesperada. El pequeño Yuri temblaba ligeramente, casi subiéndose por completo a la mesa que lo separaba del japonés, desesperado por detenerlo...

—Lo siento. — Susurro, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre la superficie de la mesa. — No creí que te metería en problemas. Pensé que sería divertido venir a Japón, y, Otabek me ha dado muchos momentos divertidos...así que yo solo quería darle también momentos divertidos...

Yuuri aparto la mano del pequeño.

Y para Yuri, fue como si su mundo se desmoronara poco a poco. No le importaba si cualquier otra persona le rechazaba, él simplemente alzaría su rostro con orgullo y se marcharía.

Pero...

Esta vez no era una persona cualquiera, era Yuuri.

Y por esa razón es que el rechazo era doloroso.

—Lo...lo siento. — Volvió a decir, su voz temblorosa haciendo todo lo posible para contener su llanto. No quería ser odiado por Yuuri, no quería que sus días juntos se terminaran, no quería dejarlo ir.

Cuando pensó que era imposible seguir reteniendo su llanto, Yuuri tomó su rostro con ambas manos, limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas que habían comenzado a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas y beso su frente.

—No estoy enojado contigo, — Yuuri le sonrió cálidamente, después el japonés le atrajo hacia su pecho para envolverlo en un cálido y confortante abrazo. — Sí hay que enojarse con alguien es con Viktor. — Sentencio y a Yuri le pareció un sacrificio justo y necesario.

—Es muy divertido Yuri, — Otabek se acercó a su compañero, — Estar contigo hace que todo sea divertido. — Yuri dejo los brazos del japonés, quizás Yuuri no estaba enojado con él, pero él si estaba molesto con Otabek.

Fue el único que obtuvo galletas.

—No...

—Toma, guarde tus favoritas.

Otabek podía ser un niño amable, sin embargo no era nada delicado. Pensó el pequeño ruso mientras intentaba no ahogarse con la galleta en su boca.

...

—Ok, listo. — Yuuri abrió el grifo de agua caliente para retirar por completo el jabón. —Debes lavarte bien antes de entrar a las aguas termales.

Otabek asintió y sus ojos brillaron por la emoción de aprender algo nuevo.

— ¡Yuuri, agua! — Yuri llamo al japonés mientras tallaba sus ojos por el jabón que había caído en ellos.

—Debiste utilizar el gorro para baño. — Yuuri evita que el pelirrubio siga tallando con fuerza sus ojos y cuidadosamente enjuaga el cabello de Yuri.

— ¡Eso sería muy vergonzoso, ya no soy un niño!

—Otabek lo utilizo.

—Y casi muere por el abrazo asfixiador de la abuela que nos encontramos en el pasillo.

—Es que realmente lucia muy lindo.

Cuando Yuuri termino de enjuagar el cabello del pequeño ruso, cerró la llave del grifo y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Lo que al principio pareció ser un tranquilo regreso a casa, estaba siendo de todo, menos tranquilo.

—Viktor dijo que nos alcanzaría en el baño, pero aun no llega.

—Mamá de Yuri ¿Podemos utilizar estos? — Yuuri giro su mirada, sonriendo levemente al observar a Otabek, aun con el sombrero puesto, sus ojos bajaron hacia sus manos.

Patitos amarillos.

Muchos de ellos.

Su rostro enrojeció.

Era inevitable vincular a los patitos amarillos con Viktor.

Especialmente cuando recuerda que, fue Viktor quien lo saco de la tina en aquella ocasión, fue Viktor quien seco su cuerpo y lo vistió.

Yuri toco sus orejas, fascinado con el color rojo de estas.

— ¡Disfruta el baño, Yuuri! — Toshiya grito desde fuera, por supuesto él no sabía la clase de recuerdos que ahora esto le traían. Así que Yuuri no podía culpar por completo su padre.

— ¿Podemos Yuuri? — El pelirrubio pregunto una vez más, tomando dos patitos entre sus manos, los más grandes.

—Bien, adelante...

Yuuri sonrió levemente cuando noto la emoción en ambos chicos, sí, después de todo aun eran unos niños.

Yuuri termino de lavarse también.

Escuchaba las risas de los pequeños y era inevitable sentirse contagiado por tal felicidad.

La intención de Yuri al pedirle a Otabek que les acompañara no fue mala, simplemente fue ingenua. Así que esperaba que nada malo ocurriese.

—Por cierto, he estado preguntándomelo desde hace rato ¿Cómo es que mamá y papá sabían de ellos?

— ¡Yuuri, deprisa, deprisa!

— ¡Voy!

Más tarde les preguntaría.

Cuando Yuuri se metió a las aguas termales, el pelirrubio y Otabek tenían bajo su mando a las tropas de patitos de hule más grandes y poderosas de todo el mundo —según ellos—, Otabek era un amable y comprensivo general, Yuri por otra parte era quien imponía el orden —y a veces los castigos—.

Su misión, por supuesto ¡Proteger el paraíso de galletas y a su Reina —Yuuri—!

Yuuri podía dejar que fueran todo lo escandalosos que quisieran, no había nadie esa noche utilizando los baños, podía dejarlos divertirse tanto como quisieran.

 _— ¡Yuuri!_

—Mari-nee...

Agradables recuerdos de su infancia junto a su hermana mayor vinieron a su mente gracias al escándalo de aquellos dos niños.

Mari siempre fue amable, cariñosa y protectora.

Lo apoyo cuando decidió mudarse a Rusia, fue gracias a ella, que decidió hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, que Yuuri pudo hacer todo lo que quería.

Su querida hermana mayor.

—Mamá de Yuri.

—Otabek, creo que es momento de que me llames por mi nombre... —

—Mamá de Yuri. — Insistió, Yuuri suspiro y giro levemente su rostro para mirar a Otabek directamente. — El general Yuri ha caído. — Señalo tras él.

Por general caído, Otabek se refería a un Yuri mareado, seguramente por pasar tanto tiempo en el agua caliente.

...

— Pocari Sweat. — Susurro y después de insertar las monedas en la máquina expendedora, Yuuri oprimió el botón que le daría lo que quería. — ¿Qué quieres tomar Otabek?

Otabek hecho un rápido vistazo, no entendía nada de nada. Todas las bebidas eran extrañas para él, así que probaría con lo mismo que le llevaba a Yuri.

—Lo mismo que Yuri.

—Lo siento, era el último... — Yuuri elevo la botella. — ¿Quieres jugo de frutas? o puedes probar el Ramune de naranja... es básicamente, refresco de naranja.

Otabek observo detenidamente la máquina expendedora. Yuuri sonrió levemente ante la desconfianza del pequeño, la misma desconfianza que el mostró ante las bebidas en Rusia.

—Ramune. — Eligió por fin.

—Ok.

Otabek ayudo a Yuuri con las bebidas, teniendo como recompensa una linda sonrisa.

— ¡Yuuri-chan!

Algo que a Otabek no le gusto para nada, fue ver como la sonrisa amable se desvanecía para ser una sonrisa completamente cordial y forzada.

Ese tipo, estaba incomodándolo.

Yuuri lo recuerda. Un antiguo cliente frecuente del lugar.

Nunca le gusto la forma en que lo miraba cuando era pequeño, mucho menos ahora que incluso lo tocaba con tal descaro.

—Yuuri-chan, hace años que no te veo... — puede parecer casual, puede parecer amable, puede parecer inofensivo, no obstante...

Ese hombre es un pervertido.

Y Otabek, como general de una poderosa legión que protege el paraíso de galletas y a su Reina —Yuuri— debe hacer su trabajo y el de Yuri.

Debe protegerlo.

 _—Te lo dije, ¿no?... Que_ _Yu_ _-Topia tiene su_ _propia_ _versión_ _de_ _Bloody_ _Mari._ _—_

Siempre está pendiente de cada movimiento, cada palabra, la forma de hablarle, cada mirada, cada suspiro, sus intenciones escondidas bajo una sonrisa amable o un toque que a simple vista puede parecer gentil o accidental.

— _En está,_ _Bloody_ _Mari solo ataca a los pervertidos..._ _—_

Es su deber como hermana mayor protegerlo.

Especialmente cuando su pequeño hermano es tan ingenuo.

— _Que digan tres veces el_ _nombre_ _de su hermano pequeño. —_

—Yuuri-chan, sin duda creciste y de manera hermosa.

— _Y se bañara en la sangre de sus víctimas. —_

— ¿Hay algún problema con mi hermano? — Su sonrisa puede parecer gentil, sin embargo la fuerza que aplica en la mano que había osado tocar la mejilla de Yuuri decía otra cosa.

Katsuki Mari, no tiene piedad cuando se trata de proteger a Yuuri.

* * *

Yey, otro más terminado.

No tengo nada que decir...

Nos leemos 3


	10. Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 3)

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO y en Mari-nee -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 3)**

 _—Yuri. — Yulia extendió su mano con dificultad, su mano: más pequeña, más delgada, más frágil, Yuri se apresuró a sostenerla con extremo cuidado._

 _—Aquí estoy mamá. — Dijo él, tratando de contener sus lágrimas._

 _—Lo siento._

 _Fueron quizás dos minutos en los que ambos, madre e hijo se sumieron en el silencio. Yuri elevo su mirada, intentando entender porque debía pasarle eso a su madre. Intentando buscar a quien culpar, alguien o algo para dirigir todo el enojo, la tristeza y el dolor que está experimentando..._

 _¿Por qué debía decirle adiós a su madre?_

 _¿Por qué un niño de nueve años debe afrontar esa dolorosa realidad?_

 _Yulia poso su mano sobre su mejilla derecha, los ojos de su hijo comenzaban a inundarse por las lágrimas._

 _—Yuri, sonríe. — Pidió._

 _Yuri pensó que se trataba de una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto ¿Cómo podría sonreír en un momento como ese?_

 _—Mamá... — Las primeras lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, Yulia intento limpiarlas con su mano. Sería imposible, pensó Yuri, porque sus lágrimas no pararían, todas las lágrimas que había estado contendiendo durante esos largos y extenuantes meses._

 _O eso fue lo que creyó..._

 _Yulia sonreía, y era la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto. Tan cálida que lograba calmar su herido corazón._

 _—Estarás bien, cariño... eres mi hijo después de todo. — El orgullo rebosante en cada una de sus palabras. — Tú y tu padre estarán bien, estoy segura de ello._

 _¿Por qué podía sonreír de esa manera? ¿Por qué intentaba darle fuerzas, cuando claramente debería ser todo lo contrario?_

 _¿Acaso ella ya lo había aceptado?_

 _¿Así de fácil?_

 _No..._

 _Yulia solo está cumpliendo con su deber de madre hasta el último momento._

 _—Yo fui un completo desastre como madre y como esposa..._

 _— ¡No es verdad! — Protesto Yuri, negando rápidamente, sosteniendo la débil mano de su madre entre las suyas._

 _—Para lo único que fui buena, fue en amarlos con todo mi corazón._

 _Yuri no había querido afrontar la realidad que le estaban imponiendo, sus días felices y rutinarios se irían... ya no vería a su madre al levantarse o al llegar de la escuela, las charlas a la hora de la cena, cualquier estupidez para sus padres era buena y hablarían durante horas, reirían juntos, y entonces su día acabaría con un beso de buenas noches._

 _Los tesoros más bellos, eran esos... sus momentos juntos._

 _—Yuri... ven, — Yulia extendió ambos brazos, pidiéndole sin necesidad de palabras un fuerte abrazo. —Sé que es difícil de entender, sé que es doloroso, lo sé muy bien...pero ambos deben ser fuertes, tú necesitas a Viktor y él te necesita... Especialmente cuando Viktor es un desastre a la hora de elegir una pareja..._

 _"Solo mira a la mujer que tomo como su esposa."_

 _—Pareja... ¿Qué...?_

 _—Así que debes asegurarte de que sea una persona amable, que los ame a ambos tanto como los ame yo._

 _— ¡NO! — Yuri protesto con cierto enfado. — Nadie va a reemplazarte._

 _Yulia tomo la pequeña mano de Yuri._

 _—No es ningún reemplazo, Yuri... yo siempre, siempre, siempre seré tu madre, ese es mi mayor orgullo._

 _—Estaremos bien, solos. — Yulia entonces suelta una pequeña risilla._

 _Tan orgulloso como su madre._

 _—No lo dudo, pero... sí llegasen a encontrarla... a esa persona que los amara tanto o más que yo..._

 _[—]_

 _"Entonces yo, le diría: gracias."_

Yuri abrió sus ojos, vio el techo de la habitación, la fulgurante luz blanca le hizo volver a cerrarlos.

—Fue solo un sueño... — Murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse, el paño húmedo sobre su frente cayó al suelo de tatami, y la brisa que le ofrecía el ventilador de piso... era refrescante.

Una, dos, tres... sus lágrimas caían, gota por gota, recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo al tatami, cerca del paño húmedo.

— ¿Así que tu nombre también es Yuri? Esto será bastante confuso... —escucha la voz de una total desconocida, su mirada se eleva del piso hasta toparse con los ojos de aquella mujer.

¿Quién era ella?

Recuerda el baño en las aguas termales, los patitos de hule, la sonrisa de Yuuri y la compañía de Otabek.

Se mareo, es lo último que puede recordar.

— ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

—Bien. — Ella le ignora por completo, después da un sorbo a su té, muerde una de las galletas de Otabek —Otabek estará muy molesto cuando llegue— y finalmente lo señala. — Tú serás Yurio.

— ¡¿AHH?!

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué es lo que ella creía que le daba derecho a cambiar su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? ¿No se supone que solo la familia Katsuki tiene acceso a esa pequeña pero cálida sala? Y lo más importante:

¿POR QUÉ SE COMÍA LAS GALLETAS QUE YUURI LES HORNEO?

No, eso no...

Bueno sí... eso también era importante... importantísimo de hecho.

Pero...

La segunda cosa más importante:

¿POR QUÉ HABÍA MANCHAS DE SANGRE EN SU ROPA?

— ¿Dónde están los abuelos? ¿Otabek? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?

El pequeño ruso se temía lo peor... maquinando en su mente innumerables escenarios, uno más aterrador que el otro...

Por supuesto también pensó en su padre, pero conociendo al hombre era más probable que esa mujer sea en realidad la hermana de Yuuri —simplemente imposible, porque, vamos, sí Yuuri tuviese una hermana; se los habría dicho ¿Cierto? — a que Viktor muera.

Especialmente porque aún no se ha casado con Yuuri.

—Toma, Yuuri la compro para ti. — Dejo sobre la mesa una botella.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Insistió, dejando de lado aquella bebida. Puede que tenga a un padre idiota que se tomaría o comería cualquier cosa siempre que el nombre de Yuuri se enlazara con esta, sin embargo él era diferente...

—Me llamo Mari.

Yuri era precavido.

Yuri deslizo la bebida, un poco más cerca...

La guardaría, solo por si acaso.

El único sonido dentro de aquella habitación se producía gracias a que las aspas del ventilador seguían girando y a que Mari mordía las galletas.

La puerta se deslizo.

Otabek suspiro.

— ¡Otabek! — Por lo menos su primer y único amigo estaba a salvo. Eso era bueno porque sinceramente no sabría cómo decirle a sus padres que algo malo le había sucedido.

Ahora se sentía más seguro.

"¡Vamos Otabek, dile algo, se está comiendo tus... nuestras preciadas galletas!" Yuri sin duda le habría dicho eso, no obstante Mari se adelantó en llamarlo.

— ¡Beka-chan!

— ¿Beka-chan?...

Las mejillas de Otabek se ruborizaron levemente.

Yuri se apresuró a llevar a Otabek hacia la esquina más alejada de Mari.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Mari. — Respondió Otabek.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Al parecer ella vive aquí.

— ¿Por qué dejas que se coma las galletas?

—Yuri, hoy vi cosas espeluznantes que definitivamente desearía poder olvidar... dos o tres galletas son un sacrificio necesario.

— ¡Yuuri las galletas se terminaron! — Grito Mari alzando la bandeja vacía, algunas migajas y exactamente tres chispas de chocolate cayeron sobre la mesa.

Otabek palideció, su paraíso se había terminado...

—Las galletas de la mamá de Yuri... — Susurro, casi, casi saboreando las chispas de chocolate.

E incluso Yuri podría jurar que vio el destello fugaz de una lagrima.

—Las galletas...

...

 _—Las galletas..._

Habían perdido a Otabek.

Viktor deslizo suavemente la puerta hasta cerrarla por completo, poco a poco fue bajando con su espalda pegada a la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y, finalmente algunos segundos después soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

—Perdimos al mocoso. — Susurro.

Yuuri se agacho junto a él.

—Tendrás que ir tú.

—Denegado, tu hermana es aterradora.

Yuuri sonrió nerviosamente, casi a punto de decir que no tenía derecho a llamar aterradora a su hermana...

Ambos, Viktor y Mari estaban casi al mismo nivel.

El pelinegro acomodo sus gafas.

— ¿Lo dice quien "accidentalmente" y obvio para nada forzado, ha tropezado, golpeado y arrojado todo lo que está a su alcance a esa hombre de ahí? — Señalo Yuuri, aquel hombre jamás espero salir de las aguas termales con varios dientes perdidos —de parte de su hermana— y un par —quizás más de un par— de golpes —cortesía de Viktor— en todo el cuerpo.

—Iré a tomar un baño. — Viktor se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo invisible de su ropa y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Qué pasara con Yuri? —El japonés seguía con la vista a Viktor, que paso a paso se alejaba.

—Yuuri, una vieja amiga mía me dijo algo que mi pequeño tendrá que aprender tarde o temprano:

"En este mundo es traicionar o ser traicionado."

...

.

* * *

,

.

.

Viktor... creo que llegas tarde para las lecciones de vida XD

ayamary -Todo el crédito de esa frase tan llegadora va para ella 3


	11. Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 4)

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO y en Mari-nee -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 4)**

 _—Hola. — Yuuri dejo de jugar con sus pequeñas manos, alzo su mirada y un poco incomodo ante la presencia de aquel adulto, sonrió con cortesía. — ¿Qué haces tan solo, pequeño? — Yuuri dudo por un momento en responder._

 _Sus padres le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que seria bastante descortés no decir nada._

 _—Espero a mi hermana. — Dijo finalmente con su pequeña voz tímida._

 _El hombre sonrió y extendió su mano._

 _Yuuri cerró sus ojos y retrocedió por instinto._

 _—Tranquilo, — Yuuri sintió como su cabello era removido con extrema dulzura y delicadeza, las manos de ese hombre eran grandes y cálidas, le recordaban a su padre._

 _Yuuri abrió sus ojos topándose con una deslumbrante sonrisa._

 _No podía ser malo, se dijo._

 _—Estaba preocupado y me acerque, pensé que te habías perdido o algo así._

 _—Estoy bien. —Confirmo de inmediato, sintiéndose levemente culpable por haber hecho preocupar innecesariamente a esa persona._

 _—Es peligroso para los niños pequeños estar solos._

 _—No estoy solo, Mari-nee no tarda en llegar. — La sonrisa del hombre no se borro en ningún momento, sus manos pasaron de acariciar su cabello a los bolsillos de su chaqueta._

 _—Toma. — Extendió una pequeña bolsa llena de caramelos. — Con esto, la espera se hará menos. — Explico ante la mirada confundida del pequeño._

 _Sus padres le habían dicho que no aceptara dulces ni ninguna otra cosa de desconocidos, Yuuri alterno su mirada, de los dulces al hombre, era una oferta tentadora, sobre todo para un niño..._

 _Al final, después de una larga lucha interna, Yuuri extendió su mano para sujetar aquellos caramelos._

 _— ¿Quieres venir y jugar con nosotros? Mi esposa y mi hijo están por allá, — señalo algún lugar detrás de él, Yuuri estaba tan concentrado en desproveer a uno de los caramelos de su envoltura, que ni siquiera lo escuchaba. — Así te hacemos compañía hasta que tu hermana llegue._

 _Pero si lo hubiese escuchado, Yuuri sin duda habría recordado la tercera advertencia de sus padres._

 _No te vayas con desconocidos._

 _—Tenemos más dulces. — Siguió hablando, su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento, una sonrisa extrañamente perfecta; al mismo tiempo tomaba el brazo del pelinegro y suavemente le halaba, un pequeño paso a la vez. —Sera divertido. — Susurro para sí mismo, su sonrisa poco a poco se deformaba, ahora era una pequeña y sínica sonrisa._

 _Su destino estaba a pocos metros, su auto._

 _El pequeño y adorable niño caminaba sin oponer resistencia._

 _—También tenemos helado._

 _— ¡¿Helado?! — Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, caminando un poco más rápido._

 _No hables con extraños, no aceptes nada de personas extrañas y no te vayas con desconocidos. Yuuri había, literalmente, botado las advertencias de sus padres al cesto de basura más cercano._

 _"No puede ser una mala persona, me regalo dulces y ahora helado."_

 _"La presa más fácil hasta ahora."_

 _— ¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS Y ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI HERMANITO!_

 _Todo fue tan rápido, paso de estar sosteniendo el brazo de aquel angelical niño a gritar de dolor mientras se revolcaba en el piso, con el dolor más fuerte que alguna vez sintió en su entrepierna._

 _— ¡SUCIO PERVERTIDO!— Mari piso su rostro, estaba enojada, tanto que no le importaría mandarlo al otro mundo._

 _También estaba completamente asustada._

 _Yuuri también estaba asustado; la ira que su hermana irradiada era palpable. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar, esa no era la hermana cariñosa y amable que conocía._

 _La bolsa de caramelos cayó al piso._

 _Yuuri comenzó a llorar._

 _Mari también lloro, aunque eso no le impidió seguir golpeando a aquel asqueroso sujeto._

[—]

—Ese día mamá tuvo que ir por nosotros a la estación de policía. — Recordó Yuuri, el sonido del agua cayendo, el vapor y la tranquilidad de la noche en las aguas termales, el japonés voltea lentamente, desde hace poco que Viktor no lo molesta como es costumbre, temiendo que ocurriera la mismo que con Yuri, busca rápidamente la sonrisa boba del ruso. — ¿Viktor? — Afortunadamente esta vez no hubo ningún general caído, sin embargo, Viktor lucia...

Preocupado.

— ¿Cómo es que tus papás te dejaron ir a Rusia? — Viktor se acercó a Yuuri tomándolo por sus hombros, de pronto quien estaba frente a él no era el Yuuri de 23 años que el conocía, frente a él había un niño pequeño que debía ser protegido.

— ¿Viktor? — Yuuri comienza a ponerse nervioso, por la cercanía, por la mirada intensa de Viktor.

Y su corazón comienza a palpitar sin control alguno, sus miradas se encuentran, Yuuri se pierde en los ojos azules de Viktor, es la primera vez que ve ese tipo de expresión en el ruso: como si estuviera a punto de perder algo realmente importante.

—Yuuri —, era tan preciado, tan hermoso, Viktor podría seriamente considerar la opción de encerrarlo en una caja de cristal, en donde sólo él tendría la llave. — De verdad, ahora más que nunca pienso que esos guardaespaldas son necesarios.

— ¡Eso paso cuando era un niño! — Yuuri refunfuña, sus mejillas se inflaron levemente, el sonrojo en ellas por el vapor caliente y seguramente por su propia vergüenza lucia adorable. — No es como si ahora pudiesen atraerme con dulces... o helado.

Es natural que Viktor se preocupe por Yuuri, ese chico no tiene ningún tipo de instinto de auto defensa. Es un imán para los problemas y para los tipos raros. Una presa fácil gracias a su amabilidad e ingenuidad.

—Ya no soy un niño, Viktor. — Viktor observo a Yuuri por varios segundos, las palabras de Yuuri decían la verdad evidentemente, el pelinegro ya no era un niño, su voz tuvo que haber cambiado cuando paso por la pubertad, su estatura de 173 centímetros obviamente no era la de un niño, aunque sus manos eran pequeñas y suaves.

—Lo sé, Yuuri ya no es un niño. — Viktor deslizo sus manos hacia los brazos de Yuuri, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel; suave, húmeda y caliente, observando fijamente cada pequeña gota de agua que recorría el pecho de Yuuri.

— ¿Qu-qué sucede? —Yuuri intento sumergir su cuerpo en el agua caliente, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo al mostrarse desnudo ante Viktor, y su intensa mirada no ayudaba en nada. Sin embargo, Viktor no se lo permitió.

Tenía calor, su piel, cada parte que Viktor había tocado y que seguía tocando, ardía.

—De-debemos volver, es hora de cenar y dejamos a Yuri con mi hermana... — Indica, recordando que lo había arrastrado junto a él para tomar un baño, dejando al pequeño Yuri y a Otabek con su hermana mayor.

Viktor dio un paso al frente, Yuuri retrocedió uno.

No era la primera vez que tomaba un baño con Viktor, no era la primera vez que se veían desnudos, entonces ¿Por qué Yuuri se sentía avergonzado de mostrarse y ver a Viktor así? Yuuri cerró sus ojos fuertemente antes de que su mirada siguiera bajando en su recorrido por el bien formado cuerpo del ruso, habiéndose detenido en su estómago.

Su cara se tornó roja.

Viktor sonrió ligeramente.

—Yuuri ¿Qué sientes por mí? —Yuuri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Viktor había alejado sus manos de su cuerpo, no sonreía pero tampoco lucia enojado, Yuuri cree que esa mirada en su rostro, esa expresión es de seriedad absoluta.

Esta confundido, muy confundido.

Hace tiempo habría respondido sin dudar, que: lo apreciaba como amigo y lo respetaba y admiraba como padre...

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Es obvio que...! — Los labios de Yuuri se cerraron con fuerza cuando no supo contestar la pregunta de Viktor. De alguna manera, la palabra "amigo" se sentía insuficiente para describir sus sentimientos.

Tiempo atrás no habría dudado de sus propios sentimientos.

Siete meses, han pasado siete meses desde que Yuri y Viktor se colaron a su vida, seis meses desde la última noche que ceno solo con Vicchan, seis meses desde que su apartamento le parece más pequeño —en especial su baño—.

Viktor se acercó un poco más a Yuuri, el pelinegro aun perdido en sus propios pensamientos se quedó inmóvil, Viktor habría querido ser paciente, esperar todo lo que tuviera que esperar para que Yuuri comprendiera no solo sus propios sentimientos si no también los de él, pero la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades.

Y hablando claro, tratándose de Yuuri probablemente tendría que esperar toda su vida.

Gentilmente Viktor tomo al japonés de su cintura, aplicando solo un poco de fuerza para que Yuuri no pudiese escapar. Yuuri forcejeo solo un poco antes de rendirse, elevando después su mirada, Viktor era siete centímetros más alto que él esa era una pequeña gran diferencia.

Yuuri extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla de Viktor, ¿Qué respuesta es la que Viktor esperaba? ¿Qué respuesta era la que quería darle? Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri, la aparto de su mejilla, beso su nudillos y...

—Te amo. — Dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a Yuuri, no sólo con sus palabras...

Le beso. Dulcemente, suavemente... Los labios de Viktor se posaron sobre los suyos, un segundo beso más torpe que el primero, porque Viktor finalmente había comprendido que lo que sentía por Yuuri no era un simple "gustar", y por eso es que incluso él tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

Viktor amaba a Yuuri, del tipo de amor que hace que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a esa persona, ese tipo de amor en donde un "por siempre" no es suficiente. Por que incluso en su siguiente vida, la que le sigue a esa y en todas las demás, sus almas estarán conectadas y volverán a encontrarse.

Yuuri se siente abrumado de muchas maneras, Viktor está besándolo por segunda vez, él debería intentar apartarse, pero en lugar de hacer eso, Yuuri simplemente entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos de Viktor, aferrándose desesperadamente a él... temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera.

Yuuri no quería despertar y encontrarse en su cama, sabiendo que solo fue un sueño.

Yuuri entre abrió sus labios y gimió, un gemido largo y lastimero que impulso a Viktor a dejar la cintura de Yuuri para subir su mano hacia la nuca del pelinegro e inclinar su cabeza, profundizando más el beso, disfrutando un poco más los labios de Yuuri antes de abrirse camino dentro de su boca.

Yuuri tenía la oportunidad de apartarse, pero no pudo ni lo quiso.

Viktor lamio sus labios, pidiendo permiso para su siguiente movimiento, el gemido ahogado de Yuuri y su mano libre posándose sobre su pecho sin la intención de apartarle, le indicaron que podía continuar, que Yuuri también deseaba aquello o siendo más realista que por lo menos no le desagradaba.

Viktor abrió sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella privilegiada vista, Yuuri con sus ojos cerrados, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, intentando responder su beso con movimientos torpes. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pensó en ello, en lo que significaba ser la primera persona que lo besaba, en ser la primera persona que le decía: "Te amo". Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos se formaban en su pecho: Felicidad y miedo.

Viktor dejo ir la mano de Yuuri, sólo para que instantes después los papeles se invirtieran, ya no era Yuuri quien se aferraba a Viktor.

Viktor se encargó de rodear la cintura de Yuuri y atraerlo más a su cuerpo, ambos desnudos, piel contra piel, húmeda, caliente por las aguas termales.

—Yuuri... — Viktor susurro sobre sus labios, y Yuuri sentía que se derretía ante la voz sensual voz de Viktor que acariciaba su corazón y dejaba a su sentido común fuera del juego. — Te amo. — Repitió fuerte y claro para que no quedaran dudas en Yuuri.

Sus piernas dejaron de responderle, su mundo entero daba vueltas y se distorsionaba. Estaba caliente, muy, muy caliente...

— ¿Yuuri?

Finalmente no pudo seguir de pie y se dejo caer, débil por el mareo. Al parecer esta vez quien había sucumbió ante el calor era Yuuri.

Viktor evito que Yuuri cayera, sostenido firmemente su cuerpo. Teniendo la sensación de haber experimentado antes una situación parecida, en Rusia, específicamente en el baño del apartamento de Yuuri. En esa ocasión tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el auto control que poseía.

Viktor sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Yuuri, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

— ¿Qué demonios le haces a mi hermano? — Una tétrica voz, una espeluznante aura y la mano de Mari sobre su hombro desnudo, le advirtieron que su vida pronto llegaría a su final, pero que por lo menos sus últimos momentos fueron los más felices de su vida.

—Onee-sama es aterradora. — Susurro el pequeño Yuri desde la puerta que separa los vestidores y el baño, indeciso entre ayudar a su padre o ayudar a Mari.

.

.

.

.

Extra.

—Casi son las diez. — Dijo Otabek, interrumpiendo la animada charla entre Yuri y Mari. Ambos se habían hecho amigos tan rápido como Yuri supo que Mari era la hermana mayor de Yuuri, ese respeto que mostro hasta el punto de inclinarse ante ella pidiendo disculpas por haber pensado que era una asesina. Sus ojos deslumbrantes el escuchar un poco sobre la niñez de su mamá y Mari, que ya no le parecía tan aterradora cuando sonreía.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestiono el pequeño ruso, en aquella sala no había ni un solo reloj que pudiera confirmar la hora.

—Es hora de ir a dormir. — Yuri pensó que debía ser una broma, después recordó que quien lo había dicho era Otabek.

No era una broma.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ni bien se metió a la cama Otabek se durmió profundamente.

Las pijamadas con Otabek seguramente serian un poco aburridas si seguía teniendo con él, ese reloj biológico que lo llevaba a dormirse a las diez en punto, no obstante, Yuri tenia mucho, mucho tiempo para arreglar eso.

—Buenas noches, Otabek.

—Buenas noches, Yuri.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ok, sí, me tarde ¡Lo siento! Pero en mi defensa he de admitir que tuve una semana terrible...

Posiblemente, me tarde un poco más en subir el siguiente -japanese dogeza- -Inserta la voz de Viktor, aquí. ¡Lo siento mucho! TwT

Nos leemos...

PD: Para calmar un poco las ansias por el siguiente capítulo ¿Por qué no leer "Los secretos de Viktor" o "Eros & Agape"? Claro si es que no los has leído ya ;D (Ambas historias en mi perfil :3)


	12. Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 5)

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO y en Mari-nee -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 5)**

 _Viktor termino la llamada soltando un largo y pesado suspiro._

 _—¿Qué dijo mamá? — Pregunto Yuri desde la sala, pausando la película que estaba viendo para esperar una respuesta de su padre._

 _—Dijo que llegaría tarde y que cómanos sin él. — Viktor dejo su saco en el sofá, también su celular, aflojo el nudo de su corbata y tomo asiento junto al pequeño Yuri, la gran sonrisa con la que había llegado al apartamento del pelinegro se había esfumado casi por completo._

 _Yuri inflo adorablemente sus mejillas, un poco enojado y triste también._

 _Los viernes eran especiales. Entre películas, pizza, helado y golosinas, la risa de Yuuri, las bobas y sin sentido platicas de su padre, él hablándoles de lo que había hecho entre semana. Dormir hasta tarde, comer dulces sin limite alguno y lo más importante: estaban juntos._

 _Por supuesto Makkachin y Vicchan no se quedaban atrás, teniendo un extra de galletas para perro y un lugar en el sofá o en el futón junto a ellos._

 _Una perfecta y cálida noche familiar que, Yuri esperaba toda la semana. Tan especial, tan de ellos, que aun no se atrevía a invitar a Otabek._

 _Aunque le gustaría hacerlo, sentía que esos momentos deberían ser solo para ellos tres —y dos perros—._

 _—Al parecer su estúpido jefe le ha dado trabajo extra. — Se queja Viktor, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo su ceño y odiando con toda el alma a ese hombre despiadado. — Al irse temprano a casa._

 _No solo bastaba que Yuuri tuviera que irse una semana a Japón sino que ¿Ahora su noche especial también se vería arruinada?_

 _—¿Dónde vive ese hombre? ¿Podemos quemar su casa? — Expreso Yuri con enfado._

 _—No, no... Yuri, la violencia nunca arregla nada. — Viktor palmeo gentilmente la cabeza de su hijo, el pequeño Yuri refunfuño nuevamente. — Simplemente compremos su compañía y hagamos a Yuuri el presidente, así Yuuri puede irse cuando quiera. — Y Viktor hablaba por experiencia propia._

 _—Bien. — Asintió varias veces, aprobando la propuesta de su padre. — Hagamos eso entonces. — Dijo, como si aquello fuera igual o más fácil que sumar dos más dos._

 _Por supuesto para Viktor lo era._

 _—Después podemos obligar a su jefe a trabajar todas esas horas extras que le dio a Yuuri. — Añadió, como un pequeño y agradable complemento a la formula en donde el resultado seria que tendrían a Yuuri solo para ellos._

 _Padre e hijo asintieron en total acuerdo._

 _Solo después de algunos segundos es que la verdad los golpeo tan fuerte como la vergüenza al haberse equivocado al sumar dos más dos._

 _—Aunque conociendo a Yuuri... —Susurro Viktor._

 _—Él no dejaría que nadie hiciera su trabajo. —Yuri completo la oración de su padre._

 _La penumbra los cubría a ambos._

 _—Posiblemente estaría más ocupado que ahora manejando una empresa, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? ¡Yakov se queja por ello siempre!_

 _—¡Ya no tendría tiempo para nosotros! ¡¿Imaginas no comer más lo que prepara mamá?!_

 _El silencio se hizo presente una vez más entre ambos rusos; que ya imaginaban un futuro desolador sin Yuuri en sus vidas. Sí una semana sería el infierno para ellos, ¿Cómo sería una vida sin Yuuri a su lado?_

 _Yuri lloro._

 _Viktor también lloro._

 _Makkachin y Vicchan ladraron al mismo tiempo._

 _El timbre sonó, seguramente siendo el repartidor de pizza._

 _El teléfono en la sala de Yuuri también sonó_.

 _Todo era confusión._

 _Para el repartidor que estaba acostumbrado a ver a Yuuri y su cálida sonrisa —que secretamente era la razón por la que siempre atendía los pedidos para esa dirección—, ver a un hombre llorando mientras le extendía dinero y sin explicación alguna le decía que no molestara más a Yuuri, era extraño, jodidamente extraño. La puerta se cerro en su cara, y aquella extraña situación entraría en su top tres de cosas raras que le han sucedido al entregar una pizza en el apartamento de Yuuri Katsuki._

 _¿Valía la pena regresar en una próxima ocasión? Sí, por supuesto que si._

 _Igualmente para Toshiya, quien estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la entusiasta y cálida voz de su hijo pequeño en el teléfono, nunca en su vida esperaría escuchar el llanto de un niño mientras llamaba el nombre de Yuuri._

 _—¿Hola? — Después de haber escuchado sonidos extraños desde el otro lado de la línea, finalmente Toshiya escucho una voz que por supuesto y para su consternación no era de Yuuri._

 _¿En que clase de problemas se había metido Yuuri?_

 _—¿Katsuki Yuuri?_

 _—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué conoces a Yuuri? ¿Por qué sabes su numero de teléfono? ¿Un acosador? ¿Su amigo con el que compartió apartamento y que resulto estar enamorado de él? ¿El pervertido toca culos? ¿Manami* la pseudo estrella japonesa que es número uno en ventas que promocionara nuestro producto al que odio porque Yuuri considera genial? Manami si eres tú, aun no le he dicho nada de ti a Yuuri, ya eres lo suficiente genial para él._

 _¡¿EN QUE CLASE DE PROBLEMAS SE HABÍA METIDO YUURI?!_

 _—... Soy Toshiya, Katsuki Toshiya, el padre de Yuuri._

 _—¡Wow! ¡¿A...amazing?!_

 _Silencio de parte de ambos._

 _—Yo soy Viktor. — El primero en hablar fue el ruso, Toshiya esperaba pacientemente por una explicación antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas o reservar el primer vuelo a Rusia que salga lo más pronto posible. — y seré el esposo de Yuuri, ¡Mucho gusto, querido padre!_

 _—La línea tiene interferencia — O eso quería creer. — ¿Podrías repetir eso de nuevo?_

 _Toshiya siempre confió y confiara en las decisiones de Yuuri, no obstante..._

 _También sabe que Yuuri es extremadamente amable, hasta el punto de caer en la ingenuidad más pura existente en este mundo._

 _—Yuuri Katsuki será mi esposa._

 _—Ahora mismo estoy a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa. — Dijo después de un largo silencio, Viktor asintió atento a todo lo que el hombre decía, — ¿Podrías explicarle los detalles a mi esposa?_

 _—¡Claro!_

 _Una vez más, ¡¿EN QUE CLASE DE PROBLEMAS SE HABÍA METIDO YUURI?!_

 _¿DÓNDE ESTABA MARI CUANDO SE LE NECESITABA?_

 _..._

 _—Ok. — Hiroko sonreía mientras asentía a cada palabra que escuchaba._

 _Era como si estuviera escuchando un precioso cuento de princesas, príncipes, fantasía, amor y estupideces._

 _—¿Qué dice? — Pregunta aun sin saber si esta realmente preparado para escuchar la respuesta, tiene un poco de confianza ante la sonrisa y serenidad que muestra el rostro de su esposa, quizás de verdad escucho mal, quizás de verdad había interferencia con las líneas o solo fue un severo caso de demencia temporal._

 _—Viktor dice que Yuuri y él están comprometidos._

 _Líneas interferidas, repite Toshiya._

 _—Además nuestro Yuuri ya es madre, un precioso niño de doce años que se llama igual que él._

 _O un severo caso de demencia temporal._

 _—Desde hace un tiempo Yuuri se escuchaba más animado, me alegra tanto que haya conocido a alguien tan amable como Viktor.— Dijo Hiroko mostrando siempre una sonrisa, Toshiya observa a su esposa por varios segundos, puede que esa confianza ciega que Yuuri tiene en las personas sea herencia de ella, su madre._

 _Aun así Toshiya no podía simplemente aceptarlo._

 _—Dejaremos de preocuparnos por Yuuri y su futuro. — Comento alegre la mujer, colocando su mano libre sobre su mejilla derecha. — Ya que Viktor es dueño de una gran compañía._

 _Toshiya tomo el teléfono, se supone que solo quería hablar con Yuuri para confirmar su hora de llegada, saber si el boleto ya estaba reservado, porque conocía a Yuuri y sabia lo olvidadizo que puede ser._

 _¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de esa manera?_

 _—¿Para cuando dices que es la boda?_

[—]

Viktor abrió sus ojos, e inmediatamente adopto una posición defensiva, recordando que lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse fue la mirada fiera de Katsuki Mari.

Yuri a su lado se removió, aun dormido profundamente.

El ruso suspiro pesadamente.

No es que se haya desmayado por el miedo excesivo que pudo sentir por ver a Mari con esa aura que parecía estar diciendo que seria asesinado en cualquier segundo.

—No, claro que no. —Se dice intentando creer firmemente en sus propias palabras.

La puerta de la habitación se desliza suavemente y sin pensarlo ni un segundo Viktor finge estar dormido de nuevo.

Sí. De acuerdo, tal vez tenga un poco de miedo ¿Pero quien podría culparlo? Ahora incluso siente un poco de pena por el hombre de la noche anterior, él pronto seria una victima más de Katsuki Mari, la Bloody Mari de Yu-Topia.

Para su suerte y quizás la única cosa por la que morirá feliz, es que él ha podido besar a Yuuri y no una sino dos veces, ha podido expresar correctamente sus sentimientos y como un pequeño extra que pretende disfrutar lo más que pueda antes de morir: lo ha visto completamente desnudo.

—Viktor. — Hiroko lo llama y Viktor se llena de alivio y vergüenza. Respondiendo un pequeño "¿Hum?" Antes de que hacer las sabanas a un lado. — Es tarde, tú y Yuri deberían bajar y comer algo.

Yuri se levanta del futón, su cabello es un desastre adorable, frota sus ojos en un vano intento de alejar el sueño y observa su alrededor buscando algo o más bien a alguien.

—¿Dónde esta Yuuri? — Pregunta después de soltar un bostezo, su día no puede empezar sin que el japonés bese su frente, le de un cálido abrazo y con sus manos mágicas deje su cabello perfectamente arreglado.

—Salió. —Hiroko sonríe un poco ante el aspecto de un pequeño gatito recién levantado, teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de acomodar su cabello. — ¡Él y Beka-chan están teniendo una _cita_! ¿No es eso adorable?

Padre e hijo tardan un poco en procesar aquellas palabras, ¿Es que acaso Hiroko estaba hablando con ellos en japonés?

¿Quién estaba teniendo una _cita_ con quien?

—Salieron hace una hora.

—¡¿UNA _CITA_?!

Yuuri y Otabek, ¿En una _cita_?

Yuuri su madre, en una _cita_ con su mejor amigo.

Yuuri su futura esposa, en una _cita_ con el niño que pretendía robarle a su hijo.

Eso era traición y en oferta: al dos por uno.

¿Dónde estaba Mari cuando se le necesitaba?

.

.

...

* * *

...

.

.

Manami*XD, sí Viktor lo llama así intencionalmente —por lo menos ahora, la primera vez en serio no recordaba su nombre—

Vaya, no pensé que escribiría esto tan pronto... (tuve un momento de inspiración a full XD)

Yey! —aplausos para mi, los merezco :'(—

Ok, no... Espero disfrutaran de este —corto, lo siento— capítulo.

Nos leemos la próxima.

PD: Parece que Yu-Topia Katsuki terminara en dos o tres capítulos más.


	13. Especial Little Cupid x Yuri! On ICE

Ok, supongamos que subí este especial el 14 de Febrero –no lo hice, pero supongamos :v

Aquí si hay Yurio, así que no habrá confusión -eso creo-

Las advertencias de siempre -3-

Nota: ¿Esto es un crossover? Entre MI universo alterno de Little Cupid & el canon de Yuri! On Ice XD jajajajaja

Lo sé, es estúpido :'v

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

Especial [Little Cupid x Yuri! On ICE]

—¿Yurio? — Viktor golpeo gentilmente la mejilla del hada rusa.

—¡Una ambulancia! — Dijo Yuuri, apresurándose a deslizarse por el hielo para llegar a la banca donde solía dejar su teléfono y una botella de agua. — ¡Debemos llamar a emergencias!

—Vamos Yuuri... — Viktor se apresuró a tomar su mano, una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo se dibujó en sus labios. — No es como si volar por el aire dos o tres metros lo fuera a matar.

—En primer lugar, quien lo hizo, literalmente volar, fuiste tú Viktor. En segundo lugar fueron exactamente tres metros con cuarenta y siete centímetros.

—¿Pero no se supone que los gatos caen parados? — Yuuri soltó un suspiro. — Además él me dijo anciano. — Delato el ruso, con sus ojos destellantes, como un niño pequeño que intenta justificar sus travesuras.

Yuuri palmeo gentilmente la cabeza de Viktor, el libro que leyó hace algunos días sobre cómo tratar con niños problemáticos le decía que no debía regañar por todo al niño, que debía tratar de comprenderlo y enseñarle con paciencia que es lo que estaba bien y que es lo que estaba mal.

—Ok, no eres malo Viktor. — Yuuri utilizo un tono gentil pero firme y Viktor soltó su mano.

Yuuri le pondría cinco estrellas a la puntuación del libro en el foro donde lo recomendaron. En el futuro podría ayudar a muchas madres o a algún otro Yuuri que tuviese que lidiar con un Viktor o un gatito salvaje.

¿Gatito salvaje? ¿Yurio? ¡¿Yurio?!

—A-ambulancia... rápido... — Por un instante lo había olvidado, a Yurio inconsciente sobre la pista de hielo.

—Espera Yuuri, si de verdad lo mate, lo mejor será esconder el cadáver y fingir que nada de esto paso. — Viktor golpeo su mentón con su dedo índice, observado el cuerpo "inerte" de Yurio, temiéndose lo peor. — Nuestra cuartada será simple: No sabemos nada porque estábamos teniendo sexo en los vestidores. Sí, nadie dudara de nosotros.

—Estas exage...

—Yuuri, tú no quieres ir a la cárcel, especialmente a una cárcel Rusa, pasan cosas ahí, ¿Sabes? — Viktor poso su dedo sobre los labios de Yuuri.

Reflejándose en sus profundos ojos azules un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, el japonés nunca antes había visto en Viktor tal seriedad.

—Tú por ejemplo, terminarías siendo la bonita novia de un preso.

—¿E-en serio? — Viktor asintió, asustando aún más a Yuuri.

—Pero no te preocupes, no dejare que te lleven, escondamos el cadáver y vayamos a preparar nuestra cuartada. — Viktor tomo la mano de Yuuri, esconder el cuerpo podría esperar, lo primordial ahora era estructurar debidamente esa cuartada, dejar algunas marcas de besos y mordidas en su cuello, pecho y espalda, algunos chupetones en sus piernas, los rasguños en la espalda de Viktor y todo sería creíble.

—¡No es justo papá y mamá ya sabían patinar! — Yuuri tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar por el susto que el grito de Yurio le dio.

Viktor chasqueo su lengua, se alegraba por el hecho de que Yurio estuviese bien, no obstante había perdido la oportunidad de hacer una de sus fantasías realidad: Sexo en los vestidores.

—¡Yurio! — Yuuri dejo la mano de Viktor para acercarse rápidamente al hada rusa, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz al saber que Yurio estaba bien, y que ya no iría a la cárcel. —¿Estás bien? — El pelinegro y una de las manías de Viktor eran la peor combinación, sobre todo si se hablaba de Yurio.

Yuuri abrazo a Yurio.

Viktor esperaba que Yurio la apartara como era costumbre, con ese carácter mezquino y su complejo de Tsundere.

—¡Estoy bien! — Lejos de apartarlo con violencia, Yurio correspondió el abrazo de Yuuri. — Sólo no vuelvan a dejarme solo. — el pelirrubio sujeto el borde de la camiseta de Yuuri con fuerza. — ¡Te quiero mamá!

Yuuri regreso su mirada a Viktor, ¿Quién rayos era ese chico y que había hecho son su gato Tsundere?

—Yuuri... — Viktor susurro el nombre del japonés, Yuuri tuvo una especie de déjà vu cuando vio las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Viktor. — ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

Posiblemente reduciría a tres estrellas la puntuación del libro, ya que nunca explicaban que hacer ante una situación parecida a la que él estaba viviendo ahora. Podría hacer una recomendación para añadir esos temas.

Qué hacer cuando tu gato gruñón te llama mamá.

Qué hacer cuando una diva piensa que lo has engañado —aunque sea totalmente absurdo—.

Yurio dejo la seguridad y calidez del pecho de Yuuri, de alguna manera algo se sentía extraño.

—¿Papá podemos regresar a casa? —Su mirada se dirigió a Viktor.

Yuuri también lo observo fijamente, ¿Acaso era algún tipo de broma?

—¿Yo? — Viktor se señaló, después dio un corto vistazo a su derecha, a su izquierda y finalmente detrás. Como esperaba no había nadie. —¡¿YO?! — Yurio asintió. —¡¿PAPÁ?! — Yurio asintió de nuevo.

Después de procesar aquella información:

—¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!

Yuuri deslizo su mano sobre la frente del rubio, no tenía fiebre, así que su comportamiento extraño solo podía deberse al fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, Yuuri soltó un suspiro, la mejor opción era cancelar sus prácticas y llevar a Yurio al médico.

—Viktor...

—¡Seré un buen padre a partir de ahora, lo siento por hacerte volar tres metros con cuarenta y siete centímetros en el aire! ¡No tenia idea de que eras mi hijo y el de Yuuri! — Viktor sostuvo las manos de Yurio entre las suyas, las lágrimas que ahora caían eran de felicidad por tal buena noticia.

—¡Viktor! —Yuuri poso sus manos sobre las de ambos rusos.

Y mientras Yuuri le explicaba el porque era biológicamente imposible que Yurio fuese su hijo, el pequeño ruso fijaba toda su atención en los bellos anillos que sus padres llevaban.

—Anillos. — Susurro, no recuerda haberlos visto antes, tampoco recuerda haber escuchado sobre ellos, sus mejillas se inflan y frunce su ceño en un intento por parecer molesto, ¿Cómo es posible que él no sepa nada sobre esto?

—¿Yurio?

—Sólo Mari-nee puede llamarme así. — Yurio desvía su mirada. Aunque no le molesta que Yuuri lo haga, pero ahora está un poco molesto por el secreto de los anillos.

Molestia que desaparece rápido.

—Son unos hermosos anillos, mamá, papá... — Esta feliz por ellos, por su amor, porque finalmente su padre había encontrado a la persona indicada para compartir su vida.

Yurio sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraba calidez, dulzura y felicidad.

—¿No podemos dejarlo así? — Pregunto Viktor a Yuuri. — Este Yurio me gusta más.

Yuuri negó, pero no dijo nada, observado a Yurio quien le daba la impresión de ser un pequeño gatito que apenas daba sus primeros pasos, viendo con curiosidad todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sinceramente le parecía muy tierno y el sentimiento de querer protegerlo nacía en su pecho.

 _"Instinto maternal."_

—No podemos, debemos ir al médico ¿Qué tal si es algo gravé?

Yuuri se puso de pie soltándose del agarre de Viktor y de Yurio.

Viktor lo imito al levantarse también, resignándose y soltando un suspiro.

—Vamos Yurio. — El japonés le ofreció su ayuda para ponerse de pie, Yurio acepto sin dudar, poco a poco se levantó, su vista en todo momento se mantuvo fija en el hielo y en sus patines, aquel sentimiento de que algo no era normal seguía ahí.

No había nade extraño, sin embargo.

Su bobo padre: Viktor.

Y su responsable, amorosa y preocupada madre: Yuuri.

Nada extraño hasta que lo noto... Yuuri, a pesar de que estaba de pie, su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo.

Tan cercano como para darle un beso en la mejilla, que le hubiese dado de no ser porque ahora volvía a ver el techo de la pista de hielo. Estúpidos patines, estúpida la idea de ir a la pista de hielo que quedaba cerca de casa, ¿Quien fue él de la idea? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Fue él!

Yuuri intento tomar su mano, lamentablemente solo pudo sostener el aire.

Yurio volvía a caer.

Yurio volvía a quedar inconsciente.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló en el lugar.

—¿Cuartada? — Dijo con cierta emoción, intentando recordar si llevaba condones en su billetera. Aun no estaba preparado para un segundo hijo.

Yuuri estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fuese lo que fuese a decir, se vería opacado por el grito de Yurio.

—¡Viktor tú maldito anciano! ¡Calvo!

Sí, ese era su Yurio. Menos adorable, pero su Yurio al fin y al cabo. No preguntaría que demonios paso, quizás no le gustaría saber la respuesta.

O quizás, sí.

...

...

* * *

Quizás suba un segundo especial, en donde veremos la reacción de Yurio del canon con sus papis del AU Little Cupid :3 -para una próxima fecha especial, que podría ser o no... para el cumple del gatito xD-

Nos leemos.


	14. Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 6)

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO y en Mari-nee -lo siento-

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Yu-Topia Katsuki (Parte 6)**

Veinticinco minutos es lo que Viktor lleva fuera de la habitación. Veinticinco valiosos minutos ¿Sabes que es lo que puede pasar en veinticinco minutos?

Secuestro, asesinato, venta ilegal de órganos... Yuuri podría ya estar en una mesa de cirugía, sedado y listo para ser operado; incluso podría estar ya en camino a... a... a algún lugar muy lejos de él, o lo que era peor ¡Otabek podría estar seduciéndolo para que sea su madre! ¡De ese modo Otabek tendría deliciosas galletas siempre que quisiera!

¡Era injusto! Otabek ya tenía una mamá.

Otabek no necesitaba a Yuuri tanto como él y su padre.

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió, haciendo que la mente del pequeño ruso dejara de divagar entre tantos pensamientos caóticos y —no para Yuri— sin sentido.

Su ceño fruncido, producto de su enojo poco a poco desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por la completa sorpresa, y sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba, Yuri formulo una simple pregunta:

— ¿Qué sucede papá? — Toda la determinación de su padre se había visto reducida a una sonrisa de resignación.

—Pues... — Hubo un pequeño silencio, los dos segundos más largos de su corta vida.

La boba sonrisa de su padre hizo presencia. Esa sonrisa que logra tomar la perfecta forma de un corazón, y que, ahora no presagia nada bueno.

—Era arriesgar mi vida o mi dinero. —Su sonrisa se borró.

Yuri le observo, a menos que ese Viktor fuese el espíritu de su padre...

— ¿Cuánto perdiste? —Pregunto finalmente soltando un pesado suspiro.

—No me quedaba nada y tuve que elegir entre apostarte a ti o a Makkachin. — La seriedad que su rostro había adquirido no concordaba con sus palabras.

Por eso, es que Yuri se encontraba levemente confundido.

Viktor se acercó a él, poso su mano en su hombro y le dio un leve apretón.

—Se fuerte Yuri, en la vida hay que hacer grandes sacrificios, algunos más dolorosos que otros.

— ¿Qué? — De acuerdo, Yuri estaba MUY confundido.

— ¡Es por Yuuri! — Dice Viktor y el pequeño ruso ha perdido. Las palabras mágicas que pueden trasformar todas las estupideces de su padre en algo completamente serio y que por supuesto Yuri no dudaría en apoyar.

"Por Yuuri" dos simples palabras que pueden hacer milagros, desde terminarse las verduras hasta viajar a la luna de ser necesario.

—Extrañare a Makkachin.

Hay dos hechos que le preocupan al pequeño Yuri, el primero: Su padre ha desviado su mirada lejos de él; segundo, aquella pequeña sonrisa que denota su nerviosismo.

—Es por Yuuri. — Repite palmeando ahora ambos hombros del pequeño.

Todo este embrollo tienen un simple y corta explicación.

Hace exactamente veinticinco... veintiséis minutos, con pijamas, sin haber tocado uno solo de sus cabellos para estar un poco presentables, pantuflas y la iracunda ira floreciendo dentro de sus pechos por la "tentadora" oferta al dos por uno, de una no esperada traición; padre e hijo estuvieron dispuestos a salir de casa.

Sin embargo no contaron con que la primera línea de fuego, sería probablemente la última.

¿Enfrentar a Katsuki Mari con su vida como pago o enfrentar a Katsuki Toshiya con su dinero como pago?

La decisión más fácil de su vida.

Y la forma más fácil de quedar en la ruina.

—El padre de Yuuri es bueno.

—O quizás tú eres demasiado malo... — Susurra en pequeño ruso.

Yuri inhala, retiene un momento el aire en sus pulmones y lentamente exhala. Repite esta acción varias veces seguidas.

—Suficiente, nadie ridiculiza a mi padre. — Los ojos de Viktor destellaron de emoción por las palabras de su hijo casi al punto de hacerlo llorar.

—Yuri...

—Nadie excepto yo... y mamá... Yakov también... pero solo fue una vez y fue porque hiciste algo estúpido.

— ¿Estás seguro que tratas de defenderme y apoyarme? — Pregunto tratando de saber que debía sentir sobre lo que Yuri acaba de decir.

—Iré ahí y recuperare tu dinero. — Yuri elevo su brazo con su puño cerrado, desviando con éxito el tema de conversación.

—Pero primero recupera también la empresa...

—Sí, sí... —Dijo sin darle verdadera importancia, no fue sino momentos después que proceso cuidadosamente las palabras de su padre. — ¡¿QUÉ?!

—También nuestro apartamento, el avión privado, mi colección de autos antiguos, la casa en las Bahamas, la mansión en Moscú, la cabaña en Holanda...

 _—Toshiya ahora mismo en la pequeña sala familiar, estaba asustado, creer que sabes algo y comprobar que ese algo es correcto, eran cosas muy diferentes, Toshiya "sabía" que Viktor tenía dinero, sin embargo no esperaba que fuese tanto._

 _También sabía que era idiota y eso lo comprobó desde la primera vez que hablo con él. —_

— La isla en Marruecos... — Muchas de esas cosas, ni siquiera Yuri sabía de ellas.

Y Viktor seguía y seguía, los dedos de sus manos no alcanzarían para contar cada cosa que había perdido... en menos de veinticinco minutos.

Yuri se pregunta si era razonable confiarle su futuro a su padre.

—Definitivamente necesitamos a mamá.

...

En su mano derecha llevaba algunas cosas que su madre le había pedido al salir y un pequeño regalo para Yuri y Viktor.

Aunque esperaba que Viktor aun siguiese dormido, las imágenes del beso, el sonido de su voz, las caricias en su piel, se sentía como si aún no hubiese salido de aquel sueño. Ver a Viktor ahora mismo probablemente no sea una buena idea, terminaría con su rostro completamente rojo y su corazón latiendo sin control alguno e incluso podría desmayarse de nuevo.

Yuuri terminaría huyendo de Viktor, seguramente huira de Viktor hasta que aquellas sensaciones se borren de su mente.

—Mamá de Yuri. — Su mano izquierda está totalmente apresada por la pequeña pero firme mano de Otabek, que, en ningún momento lo ha soltado.

Yuuri tomo esta acción como adorable cuando salieron de casa, sin embargo con el tiempo Yuuri comprendió que lo que Otabek buscaba no era evitar perderse en un país que no conocía y mucho menos se sentía asustado.

En realidad no quería que fuese Yuuri el que se perdiese. Y Yuuri podría haberse sentido ofendido con ello, si no fuese porque, a decir verdad, Hasetsu había cambiado completamente en los cinco años que se mantuvo fuera y más de una vez se sintió en un lugar completamente diferente.

—Creo que de verdad necesitamos trabajar en tu manera de llamarme, Otabek. — Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

—Gracias. — Dijo él pequeño y Yuuri asintió sin nada más que decir.

Yuuri observo la bolsa de colores que Otabek llevaba: Un regalo para Yuri.

Un regalo que presagiaba una triste despedida.

—Estoy seguro de que va a encantarle. — Otabek observo confuso a Yuuri, estaba seguro que aquel pensamiento, aquella incomodidad que no reflejaba en su rostro y que ni siquiera exteriorizó en palabras, estaban perfectamente ocultos. — Es un regalo de Otabek, después de todo.

—Las mamás son aterradoras. — Expuso, recordando cómo es que su madre sabía con facilidad lo que Otabek quería y lo que ocultaba.

El resto del camino fue completamente en silencio, Otabek observaba todo con la curiosidad innata de un niño; mientras Yuuri trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa para mantener alejada la sonrisa de Viktor de su mente.

El pensamiento de querer verlo.

El deseo egoísta de que no hubiese sido solo un sueño. —Porque Yuuri se convenció, en la soledad de su habitación de que aquello no pudo ser más que un sueño. —

La confusión de su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, como si aquello fuese suficiente para que dejase de escuchar a la perfección la voz de Viktor llamando su nombre.

—Yuu~ri. — Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior e intento concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Había sido una lástima que Yuuko no estuviese en Japón.

— ¡Yuuri!

Tenía grandes deseos de verla a ella, a sus hijas y a Nishigori.

Yuuri seguía caminando guiado por el pequeño Otabek, no obstante Otabek ya había soltado su mano, ahora solamente halaba la esquina inferior de su chaqueta.

— ¡YUURI! — Era imposible, Yuuri seguía escuchando la voz de Viktor dentro de su cabeza tan fuerte y clara. Incluso sentía que en cualquier momento sería abrazado como usualmente sucedía.

Y exactamente eso sucedió.

El inconfundible aroma de Viktor, su mente divago, pensando en cómo, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, su rostro llegando hasta sus orejas se pintaron de rojo. Un beso, sus cuerpos desnudos, piel contra piel, la masculina voz de Viktor diciendo que lo amaba.

El increíble deseo de decirle que probablemente él también sentía algo por él.

— ¡Viktor! — Yuuri alejo a Viktor de él, desviando su mirada, no se sentía capaz de ver el rostro de Viktor sin desmayarse o morir de vergüenza.

Quizás en su sueño podría ser un poco egoísta, pero esta era la realidad.

Yuuri podría ser una perfecta "madre", pero como "esposa" aun le faltaban algunas cosas.

Yuui se dio cuenta de cuan grosero había sido aquello, pero no tenía el valor para volver sus ojos hacia Viktor, su voz se quebraba antes de poder formar una pobre oración de dos palabras: Lo siento.

Otabek decidió entrar primero a casa del pelinegro y buscar a Yuri.

Yuuri fue abandonado por su general. La reina no tenía ninguna protección ahora y como tal, se sentía asustado.

Viktor arrojo lejos la escoba que minutos antes utilizaba para intentar limpiar la entrada. Tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Yuuri, pensó en besarlo de nuevo, en estrecharlo contra su pecho para que escuchara como su sola presencia hacía que su corazón palpitara incontrolablemente; así se acercó lentamente al rostro del pelinegro y Yuuri cerró sus ojos.

Esperaba un beso.

Y Viktor quería besarlo, pero tuvo que contenerse.

— ¡Tu padre es bueno con el Jenga! —Viktor sonrió, debió hacerlo como siempre, parece que en lugar de avanzar, retrocedió mucho más.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Yuuri abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la bonita y perfecta sonrisa de Viktor.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri.

—Estoy en casa, Viktor. — Solo debía actuar como siempre lo hacía.

...

Mari encendió un cigarrillo, se apoyó en uno de los pilares del marco de la entrada y sólo observo a Yuuri entrar a casa.

— ¿Estas bien con eso? — Pregunto mirando el cielo azul.

— ¡Demonios, no! — Mari intento ocultar su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. — Pero no quiero asustarlo y confundirlo más... no quiero que se aleje de mí.

—No sé que debo pensar de un tipo que siente celos de un pequeño niño y que aposto toda su fortuna y a su propio hijo. —Mari observo al ruso colocarse en cuclillas para tomar la escoba que había botado minutos atrás.

—Tengo celos hasta del aire que respira. — Confeso con una resignada sonrisa. — Y ustedes son su familia... — Viktor desvió su mirada hacía ella, Mari cerro sus ojos mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo. — Confió en Yuuri, confió en ti —aunque a veces das miedo—, confió en Hiroko y en Toshiya.

Inconscientemente Mari suelta un resoplido y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siento un poco de pena por ti.

— ¡Gracias!

Mari se giró sobre sus talones, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—Por cierto... — Viktor hablo antes de que Mari pudiese seguir su camino. — ¿Qué tipo de aspiradora es esta? — Expuso la escoba ante la mirada desconcertada de Mari.

.

.

 **Extra.**

—Olvida el dinero, papá. —Después de solo diez minutos, Yuri volvió a la habitación, sus palabras podrían darle la impresión de que Yuri también había fracasado, pero su linda sonrisa no concordaba.

Extrañamente Viktor ya no se siente tan estúpido ahora mismo.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero... — Yuri fue, fácilmente sobornado.

...

 _Buenas días, Miau..._

 _Buenas tardes, Miau..._

 _Buenas noches, Miau, Miau, Miau..._

 _— ¿Qué haces Yuuri? — Hiroko sonríe y le pide su esposo que enfoque la cámara a su pequeño._

 _—Buenas días, Miau._

 _Buenas días, Miau..._

 _Buenas tardes, Miau..._

 _Buenas noches, Miau, Miau, Miau..._

 _— ¡Es Miau! ¡Mamá! — Yuuri señala la televisión y sus ojos destellan con emoción._

 _Cuando escucha el pequeño maullido del gatito, Yuuri no tarda en imitarlo. Su cabeza se mueve al compás de la melodía._

 _Cada noche, antes de dormir es la misma adorable situación._

 _— ¿Te gusta ese programa Yuuri? — Toshiya se ríe, Yuuri asiente preparado para comenzar a cantar las partes de la canción que se sabe._

 _Me gusta tu sonrisa y_

 _las comisuras traviesas de tu boca._

 _Los rayos del sol cruzan las puntas de tu pelo._

 _Quiero que el tiempo pare en este segundo._

 _Te acompaño y olvidamos el Mundo._

 _—... Mundo._

 _Buenas días, Miau..._

 _Buenas tardes, Miau..._

 _Buenas noches, Miau, Miau, Miau..._

 _Buenas días, Miau..._

 _Buenas tardes, Miau..._

 _Buenas noches, Miau, Miau, Miau.._ _._

 _—Buenas noches, Miau, Miau, Miau._

 _Hay una escena que conmueve el pequeño gran corazón de Yuuri._ — Y también el del pequeño ruso, con una debilidad por los gatos. —

 _—Está bien. — Dice Mari a su lado, sonriendo._

 _Me gusta tu sonrisa y_

 _las comisuras traviesas de tu boca._

 _Me gustan tus abrazos y tu abrigo amarillo._

 _— ¿Ves? El gatito está a salvo. — Esta vez es Toshiya quien habla._

 _El sentimiento dulce solo lo sé yo._

 _Me gusta tu calor._

 _—Buenos días, Miau. — Yuuri hace un pequeño y adorable movimiento con sus manos, tratando de imitar las garras del gato, como lo hacen en la televisión._

 _Buenas días, Miau..._

 _Buenas tardes, Miau..._

 _Buenas noches, Miau, Miau, Miau..._

 _Buenas días, Miau..._

 _Buenas tardes, Miau..._

 _—Buenas noches, Miau, Miau, Miau... —Yuuri bostezo._

 _—Es hora de dormir, cariño._

Y con la dulce voz de la madre de Yuuri el vídeo acabo.

— ¡De nuevo! — Yuri presiono nuevamente el botón para reproducir el vídeo.

Una sonrisa boba se dibuja en los labios de Viktor cada vez que escucha al pequeño Yuuri aunque no comprenda del todo lo que dice.

...

...

* * *

.

LO SIENTO! Estaba en una especie de bloqueo tratando de escribir este capítulo, además de que no contaba con tanto tiempo libre.

Pero bueno, ya está... no era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha... ok no XD -perdonen mi estupidez pero la falta de sueño me afecta.-

Por cierto la canción es parte de una animación china... -pero supongamos que es japonesa.-

La traducción no es mía, todos los créditos a la página de Facebook "Es China"

罗小黑战记》(Leyenda de Luo Xiaohei) es una serie de dibujos animados de China. Empezó a emitirse en 2011 y hasta ahora solo tiene 24 capítulos. Se renueva muy lento pero tiene muchos fans. Se trata de la historia de un monstruo de gato herido. Una niña llamada Luo Xiaobai (Xiaobai significa Blanquita -Su versión japonesa ¿Shiroko? xD-) lo lleva a casa creyendo que es un gato negro normal y lo denomina Luo Xiaohei (Xiaohei significa Negrito -Esta me la sé: Kuro!-). Luego empieza la aventura de los dos.

Una pequeña curiosidad acerca de Otabek.

En un principio tenía dos opciones para introducirlo en el fic.

Obviamente la actual, de Otabek siendo un niño.

La segunda y la que tomaría más tiempo en poder añadir su personaje, -casi tres años en la historia- se trataba de Otabek siendo un chico universitario, buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo en la empresa de Viktor.

Un poco de celos de parte de ambos rusos, con un Otabek más maduro y responsable no le hace mal a nadie... aunque al final, un Tsundere Yuri caería ante los encantos de este caballero. Pero como dije esta idea se quedó en el desván.

Una curiosidad de JJ –SPOILER!, así que depende de ustedes leerla o no-

JJ hará que uno de mis niños se sienta celoso. Nop, no será Otabek.

Eso es todo.

Nos leemos.


	15. Distopía

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO y en Mari-nee -lo siento-

ADVERTENCIA! 

ADVERTENCIA!

NO HABRÁ RISAS CON ESTE CAPÍTULO.

Ahora sí, disfruten(? la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Distopía.**

—Esto es incomodo. — La taza de té hizo eco dentro del silencio fúnebre en aquella habitación. — ¿De verdad piensan seguir con esta estupidez?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Yuuri había desviado su mirada hacia sus puños cerrándose con fuerza sobre sus piernas. Hace más de dos días que Viktor ya no sonríe, que Yuri ya no lo llama mamá y que Otabek comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre.

¿Debería llamar a esta situación una "ruptura familiar"?

Mari suspiro.

—Gracias por la comida. — Susurro para después levantarse de la mesa y dejar aquel pesado ambiente.

Viktor observo el lugar vacío que Mari había dejado, después observo su propia comida, a pesar de que se veía y olía deliciosa, no tenia apetito.

Si pudiese volver al pasado y advertirle a su tonto yo, sobre el peso de sus palabras en su vida futura y en los sentimientos de Yuuri, entonces tal vez habría llegado a la conclusión de que prefería que las cosas continuaran como siempre. Que aun era pronto para hablar de amor con Yuuri.

El silencio a cada segundo que pasaba era más incomodo y sofocante ahora que Mari no estaba.

Yuuri y Viktor eran los únicos que aun no probaban bocado alguno, Otabek intentaba comer sin hacer un solo ruido pero era difícil con los palillos, para Yuri era un poco más fácil. Ambos niños, queriendo terminar rápido con su comida para irse también, especialmente Yuri.

—Espera un poco, Otabek. — Yuuri toco cuidadosamente las manos del pequeño.

—Lo siento, es un poco difícil para mi...

—Para mi también lo fue, no te preocupes. — Y pacientemente, le enseño la manera correcta de usarlos, Otabek noto cuan parecida era a la manera en que Yuri intento enseñarle a él.

Inconscientemente Otabek sonrió por ese pequeño detalle.

Ahora mismo hablar con Otabek era más fácil que intentar hablar con Viktor o Yuri. Y Yuuri, aun sabiendo lo inmaduro que era aquello, se aferro a Otabek como si fuese la única balsa en medio del mar y él estuviese a punto de morir ahogado.

Desesperadamente.

Él solo estaba intentando huir.

Mari suspiro nuevamente, cerrando por completo la puerta de la sala; aquella escena era constante a la hora de cada comida. Incluso sus padres, preferían comer en su habitación, aquella abrumadora y palpable tensión no los dejaba disfrutar de su desayuno, almuerzo o cena.

[—]

 _—Me fui solo por dos horas... ¿cierto? — Ciertamente Yuuri no esperaba que al volver a casa, su padre fuese ahora dueño del dinero de Viktor._

 _Y mucho menos que Viktor creyese que todo eso se hallase plasmado en una servilleta de papel, que él mismo había firmado y al reverso se encontraba la impresión de las almohadillas de Makkachin._

 _—Yuri... — El japonés sonrió solo un poco, al notar la firma de Yuri un poco más abajo junto con una pequeña oración escrita en un pulcro ingles, que, des-coordinaba con la escritura de su padre en japonés._

 _Ahora su padre tenía dos nuevos trabajadores y un perro._

 _¿Debía molestarse o quizás reírse un poco?_

 _Yuuri rompió la servilleta y con eso, Viktor tenia todo de vuelta, aunque desde un principio jamás había perdido nada._

 _Todo la legalidad que hubiese podido tener aquello, Yuuri lo rompió con facilidad e incluso si no lo hubiese hecho, Toshiya lo haría. Además, lo único que su padre había escrito en aquella servilleta fue su nombre y palabras que no tenían ningún significado._

 _Toshiya se río, justo en el momento que Mari y Viktor ingresaban a la sala. La risa de su hermana pareció coordinarse a la perfección con la de su padre._

 _Era bastante diferente a lo que su madre pensaba. Mari observo como Yuuri se acercaba rápidamente a Viktor para quitar de su cabello algunas hojas secas, para regañarlo un poco por la estupidez que había hecho mientras él no estaba y preocuparse por un pequeño arañazo en su mejilla derecha._

 _Yuuri no necesitaba a Viktor más de lo que Viktor necesitaba a su hermano._

 _—¡¿VAS A MUDARTE?! — Yuri grito, dejando caer al piso la bolsa que segundos antes, Otabek le había dado, con el corazón exaltado, el nerviosismo a flor de piel, Yuri esperaba con miedo la respuesta de Otabek._

 _Yuuri y Viktor dejaron su pequeña discusión, —más bien regaño de parte del pelinegro— en la nada cuando escucharon a Yuri gritar en el pasillo._

 _Minutos que parecieron siglos, por primera vez Yuri odiaba que Otabek fuese tan difícil de comprender, con su mirada seria y su ceño levente fruncido. Yuri no podía ni siquiera intentar adivinar qué es lo que Otabek estaba pensando o sintiendo._

 _Y era frustrante._

 _Por ahora dependía del mismo Otabek y sus palabras para saberlo, Yuri deseaba que llegara el día en que ambos se compendiarían sin la necesidad de palabras como Yuuri los comprendía a su padre y a él, entonces y solo entonces, podría decir con orgullo que ellos eran en verdad los mejores amigos del mundo._

 _¿Cómo lograrían eso si Otabek se iba lejos de él?_

 _—Sí. — Otabek no deseaba arruinar la felicidad de Yuri, pero tampoco quería mentirle._

 _—¡Eso es—! — Viktor estuvo a punto de decir algo fuera de lugar, Yuuri tuvo que darle un leve golpe para que se quedara callado._

 _En el piso por el dolor en su estomago gracias al "leve" golpe, pero callado al fin y al cabo._

 _— Otabek..._

 _Estaba enojado... ¿Por llevarse a su mamá?_

 _¿Por qué lo perdería y él no podía hacer nada?_

 _—Yuri..._

 _—No me importa. — Dijo y a Otabek le dolió en el alma verse reflejado en los ojos fieros de Yuri. — ¡Puedes irte, porque no me importa! ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito esta basura!_

 _ **[**_ —Mi padre es geólogo y mi madre fotógrafa, por su trabajo deben viajar mucho, cuando era aun más pequeño, no le daba importancia a los bruscos cambios en mi vida, de hecho, me parecía fascinante conocer más lugares, más personas, siempre era emocionante comenzar desde cero y hacer nuevos amigos en el colegio.

Yuuri observo la indecisión en los ojos de Otabek, sonrió un poco al notar el gran esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en elegir algo que a Yuri le gustase.

—Para un niño es fácil hacer nuevos amigos y así mismo es fácil olvidarlos. Pero yo no olvidare a Yuri y cuando sea un poco más grande regresare, él es mi importante amigo. — Otabek no sonreía a menudo, y cuando lo hacía, siempre era por Yuri o con algo relacionado con él.

Yuri era realmente importante para este niño. _ **]**_

 _Un golpe seco hizo un eco ensordecedor en su cabeza, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista y su mano se sentía caliente._

 _—¡No digas que no te importa! — El esfuerzo de Otabek, sus sentimientos, su determinación, estaban puestos en aquel simple pero hermoso regalo, especialmente por la promesa que conllevaba y que Yuri no conocía. —Yuri... — El pelinegro se inclino para tomar con sus manos el regalo._

 _Esta seguro de que a Yuri le encantara._

 _—No hagas que todo su esfuerzo y sus honestos sentimientos se vayan a la basura._

 _—Entonces tú tampoco hagas que todo el esfuerzo y los honestos sentimientos de Viktor se vayan a la basura, ignorando sus palabras, fingiendo que nada paso. — Mari golpeo la mejilla de Yuuri y sonrió tristemente cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano._

 _Odiaba verlo llorar._

 _Odiaba el hecho de que ella lo había hecho llorar. Pero Yuuri necesitaba encontrar una respuesta._

 _Aceptar o rechazar a Viktor._

 _Sus padres y ella misma podrían bromear con respecto a esto, pero al final, quien tenia la ultima palabra era Yuuri_.

[— ]

Yuri toco su mejilla, sintiendo la humedad en esta. Bajo la protección de las sabanas y el silencio en la habitación se permitió llorar un poco.

—Lo siento. — Susurro.

Quería disculparse con Otabek, quería decirle a Yuuri que aquel golpe en realidad no le había dolido nada y que de cierta forma era algo que merecía. Que no tenia porque pedirle disculpas cada vez que se encontraban en el pasillo, en la sala o en los baños.

Yuri había pisoteado sin consideración alguna el regalo que Otabek compro especialmente para él.

Lo que más lo lastimo fue darse cuenta de ese hecho cuando ya no podía hacer nada, cuando ya las palabras estaban dichas y sus acciones eran irreversibles.

Su actitud infantil y caprichosa había herido a su amigo. Y esa misma actitud es la que hacía que desviara su mirada cada vez que Otabek se acercaba a él e intentaba hablarle.

Y de alguna manera se sentía responsable por el distanciamiento entre su padre y Yuuri.

No estaba molesto solo estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Un viaje que debió ser solo felicidad se había arruinado por completo.

—Lo siento. — Dijo una vez más Yuri, sin embargo aquellas dos palabras se coordinaron con las palabras de Otabek.

Yuri se levanto inmediatamente del fotón y lanzo la sabana lejos, limpio con frenesí las lagrimas e intento detener las que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos, por supuesto no lo logro y más lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mojando también sus manos.

¿Por qué es Otabek quien se esta disculpando?

—No me gustan las despedidas, así que nunca me había despedido de nadie, ni de mis vecinos ni de mis compañeros en la escuela. Simplemente dejaba mi casa, mi vecindario y mi escuela sin decirle a nadie.

Otabek ayudo a Yuri a limpiar las lagrimas con alguna pañuelos desechables y aquello le recordó la primera vez que hablo con Yuuri.

—Pero no podía hacerte eso. — Otabek le sonrió y Yuri se pregunto como es que podía hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía simplemente sonreír para él otra vez? — Posiblemente habrías pensado cosas extrañas, como que yo te odiaba o que habías hecho algo malo.

Las mejillas de Yuri se enrojecieron, no eran necesarias las palabras para confirmar aquella declaración.

Su madre y él, eran las reinas del drama.

—Te llamare tooodos los días. — Otabek asintió. — Te contare todo lo que hice y tú me contaras todo lo que hiciste.

—Claro.

—Lo siento. — Otabek abrió sus brazos para aceptar el abrazo que Yuri le dio. —¡Seremos los mejores amigos por siempre! No importa cuantos amigos hagas, ni se te ocurra por un momento olvidarme.

—No lo haré, no podría olvidarte.

Yuuri y Viktor deberían aprender de estos niños.

...

...

* * *

*Distopía o cacotopía son términos antónimos de utopía significando una 'utopía negativa'

Como solo escribía pura comedia con este fic, pensé que mi llama del drama se había extinguido, pero veo que sigue ahí.

No se preocupen las cosas se van a solucionar entre Yuuri y Viktor y ya después será todo puro amor...


	16. Yu-Topia Katsuki (FINAL A)

Aclaraciones:

YuriO: será "Yuri"

El cerdito amado será: "Yuuri"

Pá evitar confusiones :-D

Es un AU y en este AU en Rusia no son tan pinshes homofóbicos. -3-

OoC, sobre todo en el YuriO y en Mari-nee -lo siento-

ADVERTENCIA!

NO HAY ADVERTENCIAS(?

Ahora sí, disfruten(? la lectura.

...

* * *

 **Little Cupid.**

 **Yu-Topia Katsuki (FINAL [A])**

 _—Yuuri. — Mari toco la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño hermano, su mano derecha se escondía tras su espalda y espero algunos segundos antes de volver a tocar, esta vez un poco más fuerte. — Sé que estás ahí. — Mari apoyo suavemente su palma sobre la puerta._

 _Escuchó algunos ruidos, pero la puerta continuo cerrada. Katsuki Mari suspiro levemente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

 _—Esta bien si tú solo vas y le pides perdón a mamá, ella no te dejara de amar nunca, mucho menos va a odiarte._

 _Pequeños pasos escucho, los sollozos se hicieron más claros mientras más se acercaba a la puerta. Mari podía imaginarlo llorando oculto bajo las sabanas de su cama, podía imaginarse a Yuuri intentando miles de veces acercarse a la puerta pero desistiendo en cuanto recordaba lo que había hecho._

 _Yuuri abrió la puerta mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas. Intento muchas veces salir de su habitación y pedirle disculpas apropiadamente a su mamá, pero el miedo y la culpa se apoderaban de él._

 _Lo que había hecho no se solucionaría con un simple perdón, se decía cada vez que sacaba su cabeza de debajo de las sabanas._

 _—¿De verdad? — Entre sollozos e hipidos, Yuuri le pregunto, Mari asintió varias veces. — ¿Mamá no me odia?_

 _—¡Claro que no! ¡Mamá te adora! — Aseguro Mari_.

 _—Pero... — Sus lágrimas no paraban y no pararían en un buen tiempo. — Le dije que era mala. — Y cada vez que recordaba sus palabras se sentía más vacío, más culpable y mucho más temeroso._

 _Todo por un "simple" oso de felpa, un oso de felpa que él había destinado a un rincón de su habitación hace años cuando dejo de creer en los monstruos debajo de la cama, cuando dejo de temerle a la oscuridad, era un juguete que amo en el pasado._

 _Un regalo del que ya no recuerda quien fue el remitente, pudo haber sido su padre o quizás su maestra de ballet, tal vez algún compañero de clases..._

 _Siempre al levantarse lo veía ahí, solo, llenándose de polvo, pero verlo se volvió una costumbre y dio por hecho que siempre estaría ahí._

 _"Lo siento cariño, pensé que ya no lo querías."_

 _Yuuri lo había abandonado y cuando lo vio perdido, desesperadamente lo quiso de vuelta. Egoístamente recordó cuanto lo amaba._

 _—Toma... — Mari extendió el desgastado peluche, no por su uso más bien por los años que estuvo olvidado entre el polvo y otros juguetes. —Mamá lo arreglo para ti. — Mari acomodo el gran listón rojo que adornaba el cuello del oso. — Así que ve y dile que lo sientes... —Su hermana dejo entre sus manos su oso de felpa, Yuuri no recuerda ningún moño rojo alrededor del cuello del oso, y Yuuri puede imaginar a su madre lavando con cuidado el oso, desasiéndose de cualquier rastro de suciedad y finalmente colocando aquel listón con mucho cuidado._

 _—Sí._

 _—También dale las gracias. — Mari palmeo gentilmente la cabeza de su hermano pequeño._

 _—Sí. — Yuuri asintió, abrazando al oso con fuerza._

 _[—]_

Las noticias corren rápido en una pequeña ciudad como Hasetsu.

El rumor sobre un ardiente hombre quedándose en las aguas termales de la familia Katsuki, no fue diferente. La afluencia de clientes femeninas incrementó y sus padres no pudieron estar más felices por esto, a ella ciertamente no le molestaba pero de alguna manera tampoco le agradaba.

Mari desvió cautelosamente la mirada hacía su hermano.

Viktor ciertamente estaba siendo cortes con las chicas que intentaban hablar con él, pero mantenía alrededor de él una especie de barrera que no les permitía acercarse más. La confianza que proyectaba cada uno de sus movimientos y cada palabra que decía, aquella sonrisa resplandeciente —y falsa— que las mantenía lejos.

Viktor era como una estrella, podías observarlo, podías desear tenerlo, pero no estaba al alcance de tu mano.

Era difícil creer que ese Viktor era el idiota que ella conoció.

Yuuri no estaba disfrutando para nada la atención que Viktor estaba recibiendo, pero tampoco hacía nada para detenerlo. Simplemente retiraba su mirada, y poco a poco se apagaba.

Sería tan fácil y sencillo: simplemente ir ahí, detenerse y con determinación gritarle a todas esas chicas que se buscasen a su propio ruso idiota.

Ese sería el camino más fácil, ¿Qué hay de emocionante en elegirlo? ¡Nada al parecer! ¿Por qué perder el tiempo hablando sobre sus sentimientos cuando simplemente podían quedarse callados esperando que su hada madrina aparezca y mágicamente se solucionen todos sus problemas?

—¡PAPÁ! — Yuri se lanzo hacía Viktor sin consideración alguna y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, ignorando por completo los murmullos de aquellas chicas, el enfado de algunas y la decepción de otras.

—No podía ser perfecto. — Dijo una de ellas en voz baja, mientras se alejaba del grupito de locas fanáticas. —Los niños de otras siempre son un problema.

Yuuri siempre fue un chico calmado, amable y extremadamente tímido. Era la primera vez que Mari veía ese tipo de expresión aterradora en el rostro de Yuuri.

 _"Como una fiera madre protegiendo a su cachorro."_

Poco a poco la multitud de chicas se redujo a nada. El gran escándalo fue reemplazado por silencio —otra vez—.

—Otabek y yo estuvimos hablando. —Yuri dijo cuando pudo asegurarse de que todas las molestias se habían ido.

—¿Sobre qué? —Sonreír falsamente era más fácil que intentar ocultar ese tic con su ceja derecha al escuchar a Yuri diciendo el nombre de Otabek.

—Me disculpe con él.

Yuri aspiro una gran cantidad de oxigeno, contuvo su respiración por dos o tres segundos y después soltó todo ese aire en un gran suspiro. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Yuuri y le indico que se acercara con aquella hermosa sonrisa y expresión inocente.

Como un bello ángel que había estado llorando.

Yuuri jamás sabrá que fue lo que le impulso a obedecer la petición de Yuri, aun sabiendo lo cerca que estaría de Viktor.

El corazón de ambos latía sin control.

—Yuuri... — Yuri tomó la mano del pelinegro e hizo que se acercara un poco más. — Papá... — Después la de su padre.

 _"¡Ah, esta escena es realmente familiar y cálida!"_

Mari sonrió levemente.

Quizás la idea del hada madrina no estaba del todo mal, una pequeña hada como Yuri no podría solucionar sus problemas, pero podría darles un pequeño empujón.

—Los amo, — Dijo. — ¡Así que ámense ustedes y denme un hermano!

De acuerdo, olvídate del pequeño empujón, eso era como aventarlos de un avión sin paracaídas.

...

—Papá de Yuri, esto no se usa así... — Otabek, como todo un experto en aquellos gorros para baño, se acerco a Viktor para acomodarlo.

Aquel acto tomo por sorpresa al ruso, que, sin otra opción tuvo que quedarse quieto mientras las manos de Otabek se movían con agilidad, su ceño se frunció levemente, no es que necesitara su ayuda, por supuesto que Viktor sabía que estaba mal.

Así es, sus ojos estaban rojos por sus lágrimas, porque había llorado mucho últimamente, no porque el champú haya entrado en ellos por no saber colocarse un simple gorro de baño.

—Listo. — Susurro el pequeño y Otabek no esperaba realmente ningún tipo de agradecimiento, es más estaba satisfecho con el simple hecho de no ser asesinado por atreverse a tocar su cabello.

Otabek solo estaba cumpliendo con una misión casi suicida.

Y Viktor tampoco pensaba en agradecerle. Incluso cuando una sonrisa se formo en su labios, ahora que puede lavar su cabello sin problema alguno.

 _"¡Viktor!"_ Ese tono de voz, levemente molesto. Yuuri seguramente lo habría regañado.

—Gra—

Su agradecimiento se quedo a medias, cuando agua helada golpeo su rostro.

Las gotitas caían al piso, desde el balde que Yuri mantenía entre sus manos.

—Ya, lo siento, pensé que no ibas a darle las gracias a Otabek. — Yuri dejo caer al piso el balde, después rasco su mejilla. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa podía significar cualquier cosa, excepto que lo sentía.

Otabek esperaba un drama, Yuri también.

—Termina de lavar tu cabello. — Viktor solo movió ligeramente la ducha y solo algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre Yuri.

Calmadamente Viktor sonrió.

Por un instante aquella imagen fue, realmente genial.

Por lo menos hasta que el champú entro en sus ojos, gracias a esa pocas gotas de agua que su padre vertió sobre él y se dio cuenta de que ese había sido el principal objetivo de su padre.

—¡AGUA! — Grito el pequeño Yuri, frotando desesperadamente sus ojos, intentando que el ardor se calmara.

Una lluvia de agua fría cayo sobre él.

—Quizás la próxima vez quieras ponerte uno. — Otabek señalo su sombrero para baño, Viktor por otra parte termino de quitarse el jabón, listo para entrar a las aguas termales. — Son realmente útiles cuando te los pones bien.

Su ira fue reemplazada por una sonora carcajada.

—Otabek, creo que te amo.

...

Hoy tampoco había podido hablar con Yuuri.

Era bastante irónico. Viktor estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas nunca corrieran a su favor, en casa con su familia, en la empresa con cientos y cientos de contratos y directores de otras tantas empresas, que buscaban siempre beneficiarse a costa de él y su arduo trabajo.

Incluso en el amor, las cosas nunca han corrido a su favor.

Pero al final, Viktor utiliza todo a su alcance para volver la situación a su favor. Desde pequeñas mentiras hasta amenazas y cuando la situación lo amerita, utiliza su belleza, su encanto, su sonrisa... maneja las palabras para hechizar a las mujeres, utiliza la fuerza para que los hombres lo admiren y respeten.

Aprendió a colocarse distintas mascaras, esperando ser lo que otros querían.

¿Cuál era la que debería utilizar con Yuuri?

Seguir arruinándolo todo con él, hasta el punto que ya no tenga reparación alguna o volver a lo usual.

Un patito de hule choco contra su rostro, dos segundos después volvía a caer al agua.

—Deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas. — Exigió el pequeño Yuri.

—¿Tienes algún rencor contra mi cara hoy? — Viktor masajeo su nariz, el patito de hule se alejo lentamente de él.

—No, solo que hoy luce más estúpida de lo usual. Exactamente como cuando decidiste salir con aquella chica hace meses ya. Por eso sé que harás una idiotez marca Viktor.

La tensión entre padre e hijo crecía cada segundo, esta vez no estaba Yulia, tampoco Yuuri para calmarlos a ambos.

Otabek tomo al pequeño patito de hule, que casi parecía decirle "no me abandones" —imposible— y se alejo lo más que pudo.

La ultima vez que se habían peleado, fue cuando Yuri tenia ocho años. El motivo no esta claro, posiblemente una pequeña tontería, como cuando Viktor se comió el flan de Yuri y, Yuri en venganza se comió los bocadillos de Makkachin.

Yuri fue el primero en suavizar su rostro, una bonita sonrisa se formo y después la risa de Viktor inundo el lugar.

El pesado ambiente se esfumo.

—Oh, lo siento... no creí que hubiese alguien a esta hora. — Una pequeña tímida voz. Viktor, Yuri y Otabek desviaron su mirada.

Posiblemente un cliente de la posada. Posiblemente porque ningún entendió el idioma de aquel chico, más allá del "lo siento" que a veces a Yuuri se le escapaba en su idioma natal.

Viktor le observo atentamente, incitando un sonrojo en aquel chico, honestamente las chicas se sonrojaban con tanta facilidad al regalarles una cordial y falsa sonrisa y a Viktor ninguna le ocasionó ni el más mínimo sentimiento, ni siquiera el de rechazo; pero entonces llega este chico que se sonroja incluso con una curiosa mirada y a Viktor aquello le provoca cierto orgullo.

Un chico de fácil sonrojo, tímido, con una complexión parecida a la de Yuuri, cabello negro y ojos color chocolate.

Viktor sonrió, no para o por ese chico. Sonrió al recordar a Yuuri, la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que se bañaron juntos. La primera vez que su vida cobro sentido y se sintió por completo feliz.

Decirle a Yuuri que lo amaba, fue la segunda decisión correcta en su vida.

—¡No engañes a mamá! — Y entonces la visión de Viktor se vio empañada y el ardor en sus ojos fue insoportable. —Necesitas lavar esos ojos, papá.

¿Sirvió de algo que arriesgara su vida al colocar bien el gorro de baño si al final Yuri terminaría vertiendo media botella de champú en la cara de su padre?

Pensó Otabek al ver a Viktor intentando desesperadamente quitarse el jabón.

...

—La próxima vez que intentes asesinarme, usa un método que no duela o que por lo menos no me deje medio ciego si falla en matarme.

—La próxima vez, no confundas a mi joven e inocente mente. — Yuri inflo sus mejillas, presiono con fuerza la mano de su padre y estuvo tentado a mandarlo de frente, sin avisarle que ahí había una maceta como decoración.

Viktor abrió un poco sus ojos, deseando saber el motivo por el que se habían detenido.

Un viejo oso de felpa con un gran moño rojo alrededor de su cuello entre las manos temblorosas de alguien, el ligero aroma a licor combinado con el aroma de Yuuri.

—¡VIKTOR!

Instintivamente Viktor poso sus manos frente a él, esperando que Yuuri interpretara eso como una señal de paz, su voz se escuchaba molesta y mucho más que eso, ahora parecía serio, serio de verdad.

—¡VIKTOR! — Dijo su nombre nuevamente y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre él. De alguna milagrosa manera Viktor pudo mantener su equilibrio, Yuuri rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, y se acercó lo suficiente para aspirar el aroma de Viktor.

Le gustaba su aroma, especialmente cuando no había ningún otro tipo de olor —como las costosas colonias que solía usar— mezclado con su aroma natural.

El aroma del alcohol se hizo más notorio y la confusión de Viktor ante el comportamiento de Yuuri se esfumo al conectar todos los hilos, Yuuri estaba ebrio.

—¡Be my coach, —hip— Viktoruuuu! — Yuuri se rio. — Seré un delicioso tazón de —hip— cerdo que seduce a los hombres. —Yuuri balbuceando cosas sin sentido para él, sus mejillas rojas y su mirada destellante. —Espera, eso no va aquí...

—No se que dices Yuuri, pero prefiero que solo me seduzcas a mi, por favor.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa, acurrucándose aún más sobre Viktor, ni en mil años podría imaginarse haciendo eso estando sobrio. O quizás sí, podría hacerlo pero instantes después moriría de vergüenza y durante los próximos mil años no podría acercarse a Viktor.

—¡Yuuri! — Mari grito, y Viktor palideció en ese instante, ahora la tortura de el champú en los ojos le parecía poca cosa a lo que Mari le haría, lo decapitaría —en todos lo sentidos posibles—.

—Я люблю тебя всем сердцем*

Y lo beso.

Yuuri beso a Viktor, frente a Mari, frente al pequeño Yuri y a Otabek, este ultimo cubriendo sus ojos y los de Yuri, no por el beso, no...

Si Mari destrozo a un hombre que solo toco a Yuuri, Mari matara al hombre que beso a Yuuri —aunque en este caso Yuuri beso a ese hombre—.

Fue un beso inocente, torpe y temeroso de parte de Yuuri.

El oso de felpa que Yuuri sostenía cayo y rodó hasta tocar los pies de Otabek, Yuuri se rindió ante el sueño finalmente y Mari tuvo que atraparlo.

Mari suspiro.

—Mañana Yuuri no va recordar nada de esto, pero... No te rindas, Viktor, si de verdad quieres a Yuuri.

Viktor probablemente habría estado feliz al escuchar las palabras de Mari, de apoyo, de aceptación y no de muerte como creía al principio.

Sí, si tan solo las hubiese escuchado en lugar de pensar en como, si bien Yuuri tenia el fuerte aroma del licor impregnado en su cuerpo; ni su aliento, ni su beso tenían rastro de alcohol. Solo un dulce y adictivo sabor.

—Debe ser solo mi imaginación...

...

Los días en casa de la familia Katsuki, comienzan muy temprano, con la limpieza y un rápido pero delicioso desayuno.

El aroma de los panqueques es lo que los hace despertar.

Viktor recorre la puerta de la habitación que temporalmente están ocupando, ese día y el siguiente serian los últimos días en que se despierten en esa casa, desayunen con esa familia y se bañen en las relajantes —y a veces peligrosas— aguas termales. Deben regresar a Rusia.

Yuri frota sus ojos intentando despertar por completo.

Otabek bosteza y antes de salir, verifica que su cama este ordenada.

—Buenos días Yuri, Otabek.

—Buenos días mamá/ mamá de Yuri. — La voz de ambos niños suena un poco apagada y somnolienta. Yuuri ríe ligeramente.

Extrañamente luce bien, a pesar de que la noche pasada se emborracho.

—Buenos días, Viktor. — Un beso y una dulce mirada.

Yuuri se aleja con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Eso significa que pronto tendré un hermano?

Yuuri Katsuki un hombre que supero todas nuestras expectativas, nunca mejor dicho.

...

.

.

.

* * *

Esperen la parte b, es lo único que les diré ewe

*Я люблю тебя всем сердцем. [ya lu-bhlu tyeh-byah fsyehm syehrt—sehm.] Traducida literalmente esta expresión significa, "te quiero con todo mi corazón" (Según Gloogle-sama)

Nos leemos.


End file.
